Ichigo's Curse
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Ichigo tries to rescue his sisters from a hollow. He manages to save them but whilst saving them he his grabbed and killed by the same hollow Strangely his spirit appears with a massive chain sticking out of his chest. The hollow grabs Ichigo and a portal opens and he disappears with Ichigo. This was all a plan by Sosuke Aizen as he found out Ichigo could see spirits and that his p
1. The Death And Resurrection Of Ichigo Kur

**Ichigo's Curse Part 1 The Death And Resurrection Of Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Inner Hollow/Hollows Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 _ **'Ichigo Talking to Inner Hollow'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

 **Summary: Ichigo tries to rescue his sisters from a hollow. He manages to save them but whilst saving them he his grabbed and killed by the same hollow. This was all a plan by Sosuke Aizen as he found out Ichigo could see spirits and that his parents were both Shinigami and Quincy, Ichigo has these powers also. Aizen's plan is to awaken these powers and use Ichigo to further his goals but will Ichigo go out that easy who knows.**

 **A/N: Similarities to the original story with some tweaks and surprises** **hope You enjoy**

Ichigo's is an average high school student but he's been able to see spirits since he was very young some might say it was a gift he thought it was an annoyance not that all the spirits were annoying just most of them.

Ichigo's lying in his bed he's actually dropping off to sleep when he hears a massive crash so he jumps out of bed "What the hell was that was it an earthquake"

He then hears Karin and Yuzu screaming "Ichigo save us."

He quickly runs downstairs seeing a massive hole in the house on the way down.

He then hears his sisters outside. So he picks up a weapon the first thing he sees it so happens to be a baseball bat "Thanks, Karin."

He runs outside and stops dead, In front of him is this massive monster thing he's frozen in place until he hears Karin "Ichigo help us."

He looks up and sees the monster with both Karin and Yuzu in both of his hands and he's squeezing the life out of them.

Ichigo sees his sister "Karin, Yuzu."

He runs at the monster (Hollow if you're wondering) and smacks it on the leg with the baseball bat.

The monster looks down " **So you finally show your face.** "

He tosses both Karin and Yuzu away, Ichigo runs after them and manages to catch them both before they fall but the combined weight is too much and he falls down with them on top of him.

When Ichigo looks at his sister he finds out there both OK but there both now unconscious. He lies them down and turns back to the monster he picks up the baseball bat and runs at the monster.

The monster laughs " **I was told to get you he said you had to die but he didn't say slowly.** "

Ichigo finally realizes it's talking but that caused him to lose concentration and he paid the price.

The monster backhands Ichigo into the side of the house. Ichigo hits the wall and immediately coughs up blood.

He spits it out "I have to keep him away from Karin and Yuzu whatever that thing is."

He picks up the bat again and charges forward when the monster tries to swat him away Ichigo swings the bat against a finger and the monster screams " **Damn Human you'll pay for that.** "

Before Ichigo can react the monster reaches down and impales his hand through Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo looks down coughing up blood "Dammit."

He falls to his knees then he looks over and sees Karin staring at him in she must have woken up but she's in shock she then screams "Look out."

But it's already too late as the hollow stands on Ichigo crushing his body Ichigo's last words are Karin, Yuzu I'm sorr...

Karin screams "NOOOOOOOOOOO."

This wakes up Yuzu who sees what's happened to her brother and also starts crying.

The monster laughs at Karin and Yuzu " **Are the little girls crying to bad.** "

Ichigo opens his eyes he's alive but how he looks around he's still outside but something seems weird he looks down and sees himself but his body is crushed there's blood everywhere.

He then sees Karin and Yuzu crying he doesn't know what's going on he shouts "Karin, Yuzu I'm OK."

The monster laughs " **They can't hear you your dead.** "

Ichigo's in shock "I'm not dead."

The Hollow laughs " **Your body is dead your spirit it very much alive look at your chest.** "

He looks down and sees a massive chain hanging out of his chest he jumps back in shock "WHAT THE HELL."

The monster laughs " **I'll leave your sisters they were only to die if you didn't turn up but you have a choice to make.** "

Ichigo is still looking down at the chain coming out of his chest "What choice."

The monster laughs " **Come with me or I'll kill your sisters and you won't be able to do anything about it.** "

Ichigo looks up and at his sisters "NO LEAVE THEM ALONE."

The monster laughs " **So you'll come quietly.** "

Ichigo looks at his sisters "Does It look like I have a choice in the matter."

The Monster laughs " **I already gave you the choice you come quietly or I kill your sisters then drag you to where we need to be.** "

Ichigo looks at his body then his sisters "I'm sorry Karin, Yuzu."

The monster sighs " **Quit stalling.** "

A portal opens and The Monster picks up Ichigo and tosses him into the portal then follow him in.

Karin and Yuzu crawl over to Ichigo's bloodied body. There standing over Ichigo's body for five minutes when a small girl In a black kimono with a sword arrives.

She sees the hole in the wall but then she hears crying she sees two girls crying as she approaches she sees why there crying a kid about 15 is lying down she can tell he's dead his body has literally been crushed.

She sighs "She could feel the spiritual pressure was high and was on her way here when she encountered a hollow she knew something was off because it wasn't attacking it was leading her away.

After she killed it she rushed here but it was to late the massive spiritual pressure was gone was that boy the person who had the spiritual pressure she thinks.

She sighs "I failed."

She watches the two girls they must be the family of this boy it must be terrible for them she wonders if they saw him die.

She's watching them they can't see her she senses someone else coming they have spiritual pressure also so she jumps on the roof and waits for them.

Isshin sighs "Stupid call out what was the point in that it was a common cold."

He walks around the corner and stops dead the first thing he sees is the massive whole in his house then he hears crying and looks over and sees Karin and Yuzu then he sees someone else he runs over "Karin, Yu.. He stops dead when he sees the body of his son Ichigo literally crushed to death.

He starts to cry "You took my wife now my son damn you hollows." He stumbles over to his daughters and they run into his arms.

Rukia heard what he said, "He knows about hollows they killed his wife and son just who is he."

She sighs "I'm so sorry for your loss" She's surprised when the man who spoke looks straight at her and the look he's giving her is one of anger but also anguish and remorse she has no idea what's going on she hates seeing innocents die she leaves the family to grief and jumps away.

Meanwhile, In Hueco Mundo the monster is dragging Ichigo by his chain it's already getting smaller and something weird is going on he's getting weaker.

The Monster tosses him into a cave then waits outside. Ichigo crawls up to a rock.

After a few minutes he hears the monster talking then he hears it leave.

Ichigo hears footsteps so he pulls himself to his feet. A few seconds later a man comes into the cave he's wearing a big white coat type thing he also has a sword he has brown hair and glasses.

Ichigo looks at him "Who are you."

The man smiles then starts saying some words ( **Bakudo Number 1 Sai** ) and the next minute he's sent flying into the wall he can't move his arms or legs it's like he's tied up by some invisible force.

The man smiles "I'm glad we could finally meet Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's in shock "You know who I am."

He nods "Indeed I do Ryoka I brought you here for one reason."

Ichigo looks at him "Why did you send that thing after my sisters."

The man smiles "Oh you mean the Hollow, for bait boy I needed to draw you out and what better bait than your two little sisters."

Ichigo screams "BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU."

The man smiles "Hardly boy I will tell you why I wanted you you're a very special Ryoka."

Ichigo glares at him "What have you done to me."

The man smiles "I used **Kido** and you had to die for me to get my plans for you moving along."

Ichigo's now quiet, The man smiles "You see Ryoka it's very unusual to have two gifted parents."

Ichigo looks up "What do my parents have to do with this."

The man smirks "Everything they are the reason I wanted you and now I will tell you why you see your Father is a Shinigami and your mother is oh I'm sorry was a Quincy."

Ichigo looks confused "What the hell is a Shinigami and a Quincy."

The man waves his hand "I'll tell you some other time, now as you are their offspring you have both their powers to be exact laying dormant in your subconscious tell me how long have you been able to sense spirits."

Ichigo sighs "For years ever since I was little."

The man nods "I see well as you have both Shinigami and Quincy powers I will use you to fulfill my own ambitions you will be my weapon but in order to do that you will have to become a hollow yourself but as you are now you are no good to me."

He smiles "You see that chain on your chest it's called the soul chain when it reaches your chest you will no longer be a human you will become a Hollow."

Ichigo screams "YOU BASTARD."

The man smiles "Of course the process could take some time and I'm kind of busy have to get back to my other job."

Ichigo is now to stunned to do anything he sighs "Who are you."

The man smiles "Took you long enough to ask but I will oblige you my name is Sosuke Aizen I'm a Soul Reaper."

The man who is now known as Aizen then steps up to Ichigo and grabs the chain and literally rips most of it apart leaving only a small bit remaining.

He drops the chain and smiles then he turns around and leaves the cave as he leaves all he hears is screaming as Ichigo is being turned into a hollow.

 **Karakura Town, Cemetery**

It's been a few days since Ichigo died his family is at the cemetery with all his friends Tatsuki with her parents, Orihime, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro.

All the girls are crying even Tatsuki she may be known as a tomboy but Ichigo was her oldest friend, Orihime is crying because she had feelings for Ichigo.

Karin and Yuzu are crying well that's obvious there brother is dead, What makes matters worse is Karin saw him be crushed to death.

Surprisingly Keigo and Mizuiro are also crying. Chad is just standing there emotionless but anyone who knows him knows he's distraught as Ichigo was his best friend.

Isshin is with his daughters and he's also crying. To lose Masaki was painful but to lose my eldest born how cruel can the world be were was the Local Shinigami.

A little way off Rukia is watching also she doesn't know why she doesn't even know them but even she has tears falling down her face she watches them all it's a sad day to see someone you love die.

A short while later everyone's gone they've all gone back to the Kurosaki clinic.

Rukia returns to the grave and looks at the name ICHIGO KUROSAKI She sighs "I'm sorry Ichigo Kurosaki I should have saved you nobody deserves to die the way you did."

Meanwhile, back In Hueco Mundo, everything is quiet at the cave a claw hits the edge of the cave and a short while later a hollow comes out.

The Hollow looks like a Werewolf it has black fur on most of its body but except on its head which is Bright Orange, the Werewolf hollow screeches then runs out of the cave.

After running for a short while it stops it looks around the hollow has brown eyes it sniffs the area and after a short, while it smells something so it runs off into that direction.

It stops when it sees several other creatures fighting, It crouches down and watches there's loads of them at least 50 there he doesn't really care why there fighting.

He licks his lips he can feel the hunger he grins "Time to eat."

He launches himself off the hill he's on and lands on the back of a snake like Hollow he immediately takes a chunk out of its neck.

The snake hollow tries to throw him off but the Werewolf hollow has dug his claws into its body keeping it in place.

The snake hollow continues to thrash about and The Werewolf continues to eat it, a short time later the snake-like hollow crashes down to the ground dead.

The Werewolf stands up "Who's next."

Suffice to say for the next few minutes it turns into a massacre as The Werewolf kills all of them after he killed 30 hollows he starts to feel weird.

His claws extend his chest grows as does his arms and legs he can feel the power growing inside his body which makes it twice as bad for the last 20 hollows there, He doesn't take long to kill them.

He looks around the dessert he uses his nose but at the moment he can't smell anything but the blood of the hollows he's just ripped apart.

He starts to walk around sniffing wherever he goes. As he's walking he sees a hollow enter a portal he jumps into it before it closes.

He can see the hollows so he follows it when the portal re-opens it comes out into a town. One thing he didn't notice earlier was the hole just below his neck.

In Karakura town Yoruichi sensed several hollows enter Karakura town so she went off to deal with them she grins "Might as well get some exercise."

She makes quick work of three hollows, She spots another hollow but it's not even moving it's like a werewolf but it has an orange mane of hair it's weird to see a two toned wolf she can also tell by its Reisetsu that it's not a weak Hollow maybe a Vasto Lorde.

What's strange is it's just standing there looking around like it's lost or confused it's so unlike a Hollow.

The Werewolf like hollow upon leaving the portal is just standing there something in its head is telling him that it's familiar somehow but how.

He stops looking around when he senses a strong spiritual pressure he looks straight at a women tanned skin, orange jacket black leggings and purple hair she has strong spiritual pressure.

Yoruichi notices that the Hollow or Vasto Lorde Is looking right at her she doesn't understand why it's doing nothing and for that matter, why Is a Vasto Lorde here of all places.

It makes no sense at all it's weird it's like there sizing each other up.

The Werewolf for some reason isn't hungry ever since he left the cave he's had an uncontrollable hunger but now not at all.

He's still watching her but then he looks away and starts jumping from building to building. Yoruichi takes off after it something obviously has its attention.

Karin after leaving school decided to visit her brothers grave she's had nightmares ever since that day a week ago it was bad enough he died but to see it happen was too much she didn't tell either Yuzu or her dad, damn she misses her brother so much first her mum now Ichigo it's painful for her.

One strange thing happened though ever since Ichigo died she's been seeing things and hearing things loud screeching it's weird she's seen a cloaked object or something deep down she knows it's what killed her brother.

She's now putting flowers down at his grave "Hey Ichi-Nii I miss you, why did you have to go and die you, idiot, Yuzu hardly stops crying now she's inconsolable." Just then she hears a screeching sound and spins around "No not here."

The Werewolf hollow speeds up he can see two hollows making their way to a graveyard so he follows them he's angry for some reason but why he has no idea.

Yoruichi sees two hollows and this Vasto Lorde following them she then senses someone at the graveyard it seems all three hollows are going to this person.

The Werewolf like hollow sees a girl and he stops dead there's just something about her like he somehow knows her but that's impossible isn't it, he then sees the hollows approaching her.

Then something strange happens to him he hears a weird voice in his head **Save her she's your sister**

The Werewolf spins around "Who said that."

He hears cackling **I'm your inner hollow now kill those hollows before they kill your sister.**

Yoruichi stops and watches the Vasto Lorde he seems confused he's looking around he keeps looking at the girl, Something doesn't seem right though.

The Werewolf like hollow makes his move he launches himself at the hollows ripping the first hollows arm off then starts beating the crap out of it with its own arm, He then slashes its mask and it disintegrates.

The other hollow looks over " **You, stay away this is my kill.** "

Ichigo clenches his fist "I won't let you touch my sister."

He launches himself at the hollow slashing at its chest several times before slashing it's mask and it also disintegrates.

Yoruichi was about to jump in when the Vasto Lorde jumped in and attacked the hollow she was confused so she crept closer.

She actually smirked when the Orange Haired Hollow ripped off the hollows arm and started beating the crap out of the same hollow with its own arm, She then saw it then killed the hollow.

If she thought this wasn't freaky already the second hollow seemed to recognize the hollow then told him to stay away and that it was its kill and that only seemed to piss off the Orange Haired Werewolf Hollow.

What it said next freaked her out it said It wouldn't let it harm its sister then it attacked and made quick work of the hollow.


	2. Must Become Stronger

**Ichigo's Curse Part 2 Must Become Stronger**

 **Summary: Ichigo saved his sister but she finds out he's alive but he begs her to keep it a secret nobody should know he can't let anyone know knowing what he looks like**

 **Inner Hollow Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 _ **'Ichigo Talking to Inner Hollow'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

Karin although couldn't see the hollows she did hear them talk he heard one of them say to the other one that she was his it also seemed to know the other speaker then she heard the other speaker and she was shocked at what she heard.

The voice sounded familiar she was speechless when she heard something say I won't let you touch my sister when she heard that she was in shock It can't be he's dead it can't be Ichigo she saw him die but the voice was his although it sounded slightly different.

After killing the hollow The Werewolf looks at his sister then turns away and starts to walk away when she speaks "Ichigo is that you." Ichigo stops and looks over his shoulder.

She's looking around she can't see him and in a way, she's glad for that she then speaks again "Ichigo is it you please talk to me."

The Werewolf stops and turns back "Is that my name."

Karin smiles "How are you alive I saw you die."

Ichigo looks down "I don't know I woke up yesterday."

She nods "Why can't I see you."

He sighs "Be glad you can't."

She looks down "You're still my brother."

Ichigo scoffs "Wrong I am a monster I am not your brother anymore."

She snaps "Wrong you'll always be my big brother me and Yuzu miss you."

He stares at the girl "I have to go."

She looks around still not seeing him "When will you come back."

He thinks then shrugs "I don't know I shouldn't even be here now."

She nods "Can I tell Yuzu and dad."

Ichigo shouts "NO."

He sighs "No, they can't know I can't let them see me like this."

She nods "OK."

He sighs "My memory is foggy what is your name."

She wipes her eyes because she's crying "Karin."

He nods "Stay safe Karin."

He then leaves he sees that women, again she's staring at him with a confused look he looks over his shoulder Karin's still at the grave he turns back to the women why is she staring at him he looks away he looks down at his hands he really is a monster he sighs "I need to get out of here."

Just then a portal opens above him he looks up "Did I do that." He looks at the women again then he enters the portal and disappears.

Yoruichi looks at the girl who's now leaving the cemetery she watches her then she follows her until she gets to a house then watches her go in she seems happy but also sad.

As soon as she goes inside she returns to the cemetery she goes to the grave the girl was at and she reads the tombstone ICHIGO KUROSAKI LOVING SON AND BIG BROTHER

She sighs "It can't be how could he be her brother he's a hollow but then why did he save his supposed sister."

 _It also seemed that he heard voices this is all so strange._ She sighs "This is so confusing." She shakes her head then Shunpo's away back to Urahara's, She goes to her room to think about what just happened.

Ichigo returns to Hueco Mundo it's so cold here he looks around and then starts walking through the desert it's weird before he had no hunger but now his hunger has returned he uses his nose and within seconds he smells them.

He can also sense the spiritual pressure he sees at least 10 hollows he crouches down then launches himself forward they see him coming and they run at him but there no match for him as he makes quick work of them he then starts eating them whilst eating them he can feel himself getting stronger.

Three days later and Ichigo's continued killing and eating hollows, He's now stood in the middle of 20 dead hollows.

He sighs "So bored."

Then all of a sudden this voice speaks again **You know Ichigo you're getting strong but you can't forget who you are.**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **Who are you get out of my head**_ '

The voice laughs **No can do I'm a part of you I'm going nowhere you are Ichigo Kurosaki never forget that.**

Ichigo grunts ' _ **Leave me alone'**_

The inner voice chuckles **I'm a part of you I'm trying to get you to listen to me**

Ichigo sighs **'** _ **Listen to you about what.**_ **'**

The inner voice chuckles **You listened to me yesterday and saved your sister so deep down you are still In control of your actions I want you to stay in control you are powerful you can gain more power but this Aizen guy I don't like him his motives are not good.**

Ichigo nods ' _ **I don't trust him either but if he can make me stronger I will make him help me but I will not help him**_ '

Ichigo's broken out of his thoughts by the massive Spiritual pressure coming his way.

He looks around he can sense four spiritual pressures one is much stronger than the others, He decides to wait for them.

They arrive they all look human there also all women the most powerful one has blond hair and tanned skin she also has the biggest breasts he's ever seen the others are weaker he watches them all one is tall with Tanned skin also and very muscular.

Her breasts are quite big also he hears cackling **Nice breasts aye King**

Ichigo grunts ' _ **Shut up**_ '

The other women are small has black hair with a horn on her head she also has two different color eyes one red one blue.

The last women have green hair she seems a bit quieter than the others the other two are bickering with each other whilst the blond is just staring at him.

Ichigo looks at each one of them he might be able to take on the three but not the blond he looks at the blond "What do you want blonde."

The tall one growls "How dare you."

Ichigo turns to her "Was I talking to you lanky."

He sees the horned girl chuckle "Yea Lanky he wasn't talking to you."

Ichigo sighs "I'm waiting."

The Blond speak "You have been killing hollows for several days may I ask why."

He rolls his eyes "You can ask but I haven't decided if I should answer you."

She nods "And might I ask why you are being so difficult."

He sighs "I'm hungry my hunger controls me to kill and feast on these weak hollows there weak but you lot could give me a challenge."

The tall one smiles "Oh you think you can take us."

He smirks "Probably you three not blonde is that why your here to fight me if not I'm busy I sense weak hollows and I'm hungry."

He turns away and starts running away until the blond disappears and appears in front of Ichigo.

He sighs "What now."

She smiles "You are an interesting Hollow there is also something different about you."

Ichigo's now getting bored "Are you going to get to the point anytime soon."

She smirks "You're not very patient are you."

He sighs "Not when I'm hungry."

She nods "So do you enjoy killing."

He shrugs "It's enjoyable and it passes the time."

His inner hollow grins **Why don't you fight with her if you know what I mean.**

Ichigo groans ' _ **Shut up I have no idea what you're talking about.**_ '

His hollow chuckles **I mean have sex with her.**

Ichigo blushes the women notices and raises and eyebrow "What's with the look."

He looks up "What."

She just shrugs "I can help you become stronger."

Ichigo looks at her "How."

She smiles "Our lord Aizen-Sama can make you and Arrancar and you will become more human."

He nods "Like you four."

She nods "I am an Espada these are my Fraccion they are Arrancar though."

He nods "Your posse."

She nods "In a way, yes."

He nods "And You work for Aizen."

She nods "Yes."

He nods "If he can help me then fine but I don't like or trust him."

She nods "I see."

He shrugs "Let's go then the sooner I become whatever you said the sooner I can leave I don't trust anyone."

Apacci sighs "You are nothing let me take him Mistress-Harribel."

The blonde now known as Harribel sighs "Apacci he was right before the only one who he can't best is me" Apacci groans.

He grins "Mistress aye kinky, do you pleasure them also."

The blonde glares at him "I do not, I am their leader nothing more."

Ichigo chuckles and his inner hollow laughs **Way to go king got her riled up maybe she will do something kinky to you**

Ichigo smirks and again the blond looks at him. He sighs "Are we going then."

She nods "Can you do Sonido."

He looks at her "Sonido, what's that."

She sighs "You haven't been trained to use hollow powers."

He shrugs "Who would train me everyone I've seen here is weak what could they teach me."

She nods "You three return I will escort him myself."

The tall one growls "I don't trust him."

The blond sighs "Mila Rose he is strong but I can take him he's had no training."

The three nods "Yes Mistress-Harribel" They all leave although reluctantly.

The blond looks at Ichigo "Your Orange hair is unusual a two toned werewolf."

He shrugs "Whatever are we going or what."

She nods "Yes, Follow me."

He nods "I'm not calling you Mistress-Harribel."

She chuckles "Tia will be fine."

He nods "Ichigo Kurosaki."

She nods "I see."

He nods "So who's the green haired one."

Tia thinks "Oh that is Sung-Sun."

He nods "OK she's pretty quiet unlike the other two."

She nods "Yes that is true, So I can sense you are powerful a Vasto Lorde maybe."

He raises an eyebrow "A Vasto what."

She sighs "You don't know much do you."

He shrugs "Nobodies said much after Aizen killed me and dragged me here."

She studies this hollow _He's very strange why would Aizen kill him and drag him here I admit Lord Aizen is a Soul Reaper and there also the enemy but what this Ichigo said makes no sense._

Ichigo looks at her "Why are you staring at me."

His hollow laughs **She's checking you out king.**

Ichigo doesn't reply but he does roll his eyes. She doesn't reply to his question but answers his earlier question "There are several types of Hollows the original ones then there are Gillian's like the Minos Grandes there like giants with big noses."

He nods then she continues "Then there are Vasto Lorde's mindless but powerful hollows but I can tell you are not, then there is the Arrancar's like my Fraccion although I am an Espada Lord Aizen's 10 strongest warriors."

He nods he then sees the Number 3 on her "Number 3 what does that mean."

She just replies "The Espada are numbered from 1 to 10 one being the strongest the 10th being the weakest."

He nods "So you are one of the strongest."

She nods "Yes."

Are the rest as attractive as you."

She blushes and he smiles she then speaks "The rest of the Espada are men so no they are not attractive unless you like that kind of thing."

He nods _Don't put that crap in my head_ "To be surrounded by men must be tiresome especially if there ugly."

She nods "Oh, they are ugly."

He chuckles "So I can use powers this Sonido you mentioned or something."

She nods "Yes there is Cero, Bala, Sonido and Hierro which is like body armor."

He nods So what was that Sonido thing you asked about."

She thinks "It's like Super Speed or like you can jump long distances."

He nods "That's cool and the Cero and Bala."

She nods "The Cero is a massive ball of Energy very destructive and the Bala are smaller but much faster and are weaker versions of Cero."

He nods "I would like to learn these skills."

She nods "It will take time."

He nods, then they walk for a while until they come to a massive building.

They head inside and Tia leads him to the throne room he sees Aizen he looks the same as the last time he saw him.

Aizen smiles "Well Ichigo you have become powerful a Vasto Lorde but you are different you have your humanity I know you visited the world of the living also tell me why were you there."

His inner hollow cautions him **Don't tell him the truth**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **I won't.**_ '

He sighs "I was hungry the hollows here were weak so I followed some hollows there but they were just as weak so I killed them."

Aizen nods "Did you kill any humans."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow "Why there weak at least the hollows can fight me I don't fight things that can't see me or fight back where is the challenge in that."

A Blue haired guy grins "This guy is funny."

Ichigo grunts "And you are an arsehole" He turns back to Aizen "Make me an Arrancar already Aizen."

The Blue haired guy stands up "You are a punk."

Ichigo grins "Did I make you angry."

The blue haired one grabs Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo grabs his hand and digs his claws in his hand and then starts crushing his hand.

The Blue haired Espada looks at him "How is he this powerful"

Aizen sighs "That's enough Grimmjow and you Ichigo."

Grimmjow grunts but let's go and rubs his hand.

Ichigo turns to Tia "Your right they are all ugly."

Another one stands up he's tall and has black hair "Who are you calling ugly."

Ichigo grins "You why of course man you look like a clown you got a problem freak."

Aizen sighs "Enough sit down Nnoitra."

He reluctantly sits down Ichigo grins _Seems he's I've made some enemies how nice._

Tia smirks luckily because of her mask they don't see it.

Aizen nods "Follow me Ichigo."

Ichigo sighs "Fine Later losers but not you Tia you're cool."

All of them seem angry except one who's face gives nothing away.

Ichigo follows Aizen into another room he sees this item in a case Aizen approaches It and grabs it then walks to Ichigo and sticks it on his chest.

Ichigo screams "What are you doing to me."

Aizen grins "Just wait."

Something strange happens to Ichigo a strange barrier wraps around him like a cocoon.

He can feel his body changing. After a few minutes, the cocoon thing breaks apart and Ichigo's naked on his knees he looks at himself he's human again he looks at his body then looks up "I'm naked what the fuck."

Aizen smiles "It's what happens when you change."

He nods "You don't expect me to walk around naked do you."

Aizen rolls his eyes "Loly, Menoly come here."

Two girls enter the room one has black hair in pigtails the other has blond spiky hair they both see Ichigo and start checking out his body then they look at Aizen "You called for us Aizen-Sama."

He nods "Yes get Ichigo some clothes." The nod "Follow us Ichigo-San."

Ichigo sighs "You expect me to follow them naked."

Aizen sighs "Get him a towel Loly." She nods and leaves the room.

Aizen looks at him "I have high hopes for you with both Shinigami and Quincy powers buried deep inside you will be my ultimate weapon."

Loly comes back with a towel "A towel Ichigo-San."

He wraps it around his waist he grunts the towel barely covers him he rolls his eyes but follows them.

Before they leave Aizen smiles "I have to return to the Soul Society now we will talk soon."

Ichigo nods "Fine Aizen."

Aizen just smiles he doesn't care that Ichigo doesn't use Sama after his name he also can tell Ichigo doesn't seem to like him either.

Ichigo follows Loly and Menoly, As they leave they see Tia, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun, They all look at him and there all checking out his chest.

Ichigo follows Loly and Menoly Loly looks back "This way Ichigo-San."

Tia smirks _An interesting individual indeed_ ,

He's shown to a room and there are clothes ready for him.

Loly shows him the room "This is the bathroom I'd suggest having a shower the stuff on you does smell not that you smell Ichigo-San but it might be good to clean yourself up."

He nods "Very well Loly-Chan."

She blushes He turns to the other one "Menoly right."

She nods "Hai Ichigo-San."

He nods "That is all Menoly-Chan."

They nod and both leave as Ichigo looks around his new digs, He goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower "I could get used to this."

His inner hollow smirks **Some nice women here king but that Mistress Tia tops the list or did you like that women from the world of the living.**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **Shut the hell up**_ '

He enjoys his shower then dries himself off and heads into his bedroom and sees the clothes he puts them on White loose trousers with a black sash down the side and a white jacket with no sleeves "Now this looks nice."

He looks in the mirror and sees his hair is long ' _ **Hey inner thing did I have long hair before I died**_.'

The Inner hollow chuckles **No, king you had spiky Orange hair like the blond chick Menoly was it**.

Ichigo nods and does some stretches "Wow I feel powerful."

There's a knock at the door "Yea."

The door opens and Apacci comes in she looks at Ichigo "You shape up good."

He nods "Yea, and what do you want."

She shrugs "Mistress-Harribel would like to see you on the training field."

He nods "Would she now."

She sighs "Are you always this arrogant you sound like Grimmjow."

He scoffs "You mean that blue haired freak."

She smirks "Heard you nearly broke his hand he's Espada number 6 the other who got in your face in Number 5."

He nods "Bet it pisses them off that a woman is more powerful than them."

She grins "Hell yea so you coming or not."

He nods then he sees a sword on the bed "A sword who's is that."

She smiles "That's you Zanpakuto."

He looks at her "My what."

She sighs "Your sword."

He nods "Oh."

She smiles "Bring it with you."

He nods and straps it on his waist "So are you, Espada, I think Tia mentioned but I forgot."

She shakes her head "No we are just Arrancar like you although I can feel you spiritual pressure it's through the roof and as you could almost break Grimmjow's hand you must be Espada level in strength."

He nods "OK lead the way."


	3. Hollow Training

**Ichigo's Curse Part 3 Hollow Training**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 _ **'Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

As Ichigo's following Apacci his Inner hollow surfaces again **I know the blonde Tia is smoking hot and you probably need to get laid but do you trust her**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **I don't know she works for Aizen so I can't fully trust her.**_ '

His hollow laughs **You are wise to think that now as for what she wants she might want to train you but I can do that**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **You could have told me.**_ '

His Inner hollow chuckles **You never asked**

Ichigo growls ' _ **Well I'm asking now arsehole.**_ '

The hollow cackles **What about the blonde, Tia.**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **I'll figure something out.**_ '

Apacci nods "She's over there."

Ichigo nods "Thanks, I guess Apacci-Chan."

She shrugs "Don't keep her waiting." She walks away he watches her go and sighs he turns around and goes to Tia.

She looks up "I thought I would train you in your hollow skills."

He nods "Yea, about that no offense but I don't trust Aizen or anyone and my Inner Hollow has said he can train me."

She crosses her arms under her breasts "Oh I see."

He sighs "I'm sorry Tia but I did say I wasn't staying here I'm now an Arrancar and I thank you for bringing me here but I don't trust anyone it's just the way I am, I'm sure you'll be able to sense me."

He turns away "Catch you later Tia-Chan I like you but trust should be earned."

She nods and he sighs His hollow speaks **You made the right choice.**

Ichigo just nods. Tia watches him go if anyone was around they'd see the disappointment in her eyes she turns to head back to her palace then she stops "Inner hollow but he's already a hollow." She still sees him walking so she decides to follow him. _There's just something about this Ichigo that gives her a strange feeling in her chest well she has to admit he's more attractive than the scum that serves Aizen-Sama._

Ichigo's been talking with his hollow since leaving Tia. His Inner hollow knows she's following but doesn't say anything Ichigo groans ' _ **So have we traveled far enough**_ '

His hollow chuckles **I guess**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **So how are we going to do this.**_ '

His hollow laughs **Enter your inner world.**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **Your going to have to tell me just how the hell I do that.**_ '

His hollow Chuckles **Oh right sit down and close your eyes and block everything out you should be able to sense me when everything else is blocked out**

Ichigo sighs he looks around and sits on a boulder and closes his eyes and does as his hollow asked.

Tia sees him sit down "He must be entering his inner world is this how he's going to train." She shrugs and decides to approach him and take a seat next to him on the boulder. She hears a giggle and she groans **Someone's got a crush on the new guy.**

Tia groans ' **Shut up'**

She hears laughing **So you heard it to an inner hollow plus the one with his Zanpakuto spirit he will have two people inside his head bummer.**

Tia groans ' _ **Shut up Tiburón.**_ '

Ichigo opens his eyes it's like a wasteland like a nuclear disaster or something, something strange pops in his head He hears a cackle behind him and turns around a carbon copy of him but albino looking his skin is white his eyes are yellow and his hairs white.

 **Hey, King about time we meet like the place reminds me of Terminator Two Judgement day don't you think.**

Ichigo looks at him ' _ **How do you know**_ '

The Albino him chuckles **I have all your memories before you died everything you ever did watch I know it.**

Ichigo nods ' _ **I see so what now.**_ '

His hollow points to his sword, **First I'm going to teach you how to fight with that then we will unseal that bad boy so you meet you Zanpakuto Spirit every Soul Reaper and Arrancar has one including your blond big breasted girl. He chuckles Makes you think if she has such big breasts and the Zanpakuto is a representation of the owner then the blonde's Spirit must have big breasts to unless she has a male spirit like that Aizen his Zanpakuto spirit it female.**

Ichigo's taking this all in ' _ **OK lets duel but first what's your name.**_ '

His hollow sighs **I don't have a name.**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **Everyone has a name**_.'

His hollow sighs **Well I don't OK.**

Ichigo grins ' _ **Your names going to be Spike.**_ '

His hollow raises an eyebrow **Spike that was the best you could come up with.**

Ichigo smirks ' _ **Well I came up with arsehole, bozo Nah I got in Senzo.**_ '

The hollow laughs **Senzo I like it Senzo it is, now come at me and I will test your skills**.

Ichigo nods ' _ **Here I come Senzo.**_ '

They spar for over and hour until Senzo smirks **That's enough.**

Ichigo nods ' **So what now.** '

Senzo laughs **Now we call your Zanpakuto's spirit shout INCINERATE DIABLOS**

Ichigo nods ' _ **INCINERATE DIABLOS'**_ Ichigo watches as a massive crash is heard behind them.

Ichigo's stunned His spirit is weird it looks like wings of some kind. The wings pull back and his spirit stands up he's at least 10 feet tall he has a Scythe he's a skeleton and looks like the Grim Reaper Ichigo turns to Senzo ' _ **A representation of me my ass.**_ '

Senzo just chuckles. The 10-foot spirit stares at Ichigo **I am Diablos your Zanpakuto**.

Ichigo nods " _ **OK I am Ichigo.**_ " He turns to Senzo ' _ **What was my surname again.**_ '

Senzo rolls his eyes **Ichigo Kurosaki**

Ichigo nods ' _ **Right I'm Ichigo Kurosaki.**_ '

Diablos stares at Ichigo then Senzo **And who is he**.

Ichigo smirks ' _ **That's Senzo my inner hollow**_ '

Diablos nods **Very well I will teach you how to release your sword the soul reapers call it Shikai or second release stick your sword forward and repeat as I say Pulverise Black Death**

Ichigo turns to Senzo ' _ **A bit melodramatic ain't he.**_ ' Senzo chuckles Ichigo points his sword forward ' _ **PULVERISE BLACK DEATH**_ ' His sword changes into a Scythe just like Diablos, Ichigo smirks ' _ **Nice so sword normal sword released a Scythe this is awesome**_.'

Diablos nods **Now to return it to its original self, say Return Hades**

Ichigo does just that then Diablos speaks **Now leave the Inner World and call our name for me it's Incinerate Diablos**

Senzo grins **I'm not as melodramatic just say Senzo Release.**

Ichigo grunts ' _ **And you moaned about me for having no imagination**_ '

Senzo grunts **Shut up king**.

Ichigo leaves his inner world and opens his eyes Tia smiles "Hi"

He raises an eyebrow "What are you doing here."

She shrugs "I wanted to see you train I feel your power growing you called your Zanpakuto."

Ichigo jumps off the boulder "Yea, I did now the real fun begins" She raises an eyebrow, and he stands a little way in front of her "Incinerate Diablos, Senzo Release. At first, nothing happens he scratches his head "Didn't I do it right."

She chuckles then she feels it as two people materialize beside Ichigo one is a carbon copy of Ichigo but his skin is white along with his clothes his eyes are Yellow and his hair is white. The other one even makes her shiver it's a 10 Foot Skeleton with wings holding a massive Scythe.

She's stunned "Ichigo who are these people."

Senzo grins **Damn King she looks good enough to eat you gotta let me touch those breasts.**

Tia glares at him.

Ichigo sighs "Sorry Tia my Inner hollow, Senzo."

She nods "How can you have an inner hollow when you're already a hollow."

Ichigo nods "Yea how can I."

Senzo scratches his head. Probably should have started with that well years ago your mom before she died killed a Hollow but some of it entered her body that was me she was a Quincy your dad was a Shinigami. Your dad well he gave up his powers to save her and somehow I became dormant.

Then when they had you I returned inside you I stayed dormant until you died and Aizen destroyed your soul chain and here I am. Ichigo and Tia are both shocked

Ichigo sighs ' _ **My mother was a Quincy and my dad a Soul Reaper what the hell are the Quincy's and Soul Reapers. Aizen mentioned them but never went into great detail.'**_

Tia looks at Ichigo _Both Quincy and Shinigami parents could this be what Aizen-Sama's after could he be using Ichigo as a weapon._

Diablos has stayed quiet but listened to everything **I am Diablos Ichigo's, Zanpakuto.**

Tia nods "I see."

Diablos turns to Ichigo **You have learned no Hollow powers why.**

Ichigo grunts ' _ **Senzo here never told me about them.**_ '

Diablos nods **Pathetic hollow scum fine get lost Senzo I will do what you were too lazy to do**.

Senzo sighs **Oh man**. Senzo disappears to the relief of Tia and Ichigo.

Diablos turns to Ichigo **We will start with Bala.**

Ichigo nods ' _ **OK**_.'

For the next several hours Ichigo trains, he learns Cero, Bala, and Sonido and he is also shown how to harden his skin with Hierro. Ichigo is now exhausted ' _ **Thanks, Diablos what next.**_ '

Diablos grins **You are eager to learn but not now you need rest tomorrow I will teach you Grand Rey Cero.**

Ichigo grins, Tia has watched Ichigo learn all these new skills _He's a quick learner his Zanpakuto is very strict but Grand Rey Cero already I guess it's always better to know everything._

Diablos nods **I will return why don't you show the lady your released weapon** He then fades away

Ichigo turns to her "Check this out Pulverise Black Death." Black smoke appears over the sword and she has to cover her eyes when she looks back he has a Scythe in his hand like his Zanpakuto spirit Diablos did. He smiles "Return Hades" and his Scythe returns to his original sword. Ichigo grins "Well that was certainly entertaining."

Tia smirks but then Ichigo collapses She uses Sonido to catch him before he falls face first then she lies him down. She brushes the hair out of his eyes she smiles as he's already asleep it's been a busy day for him. She sighs "He didn't want to remain but I can't leave him here I'll take him back he can rest then leave tomorrow."

She puts him over his shoulder and Sonido's back to her palace she smiles "Your really something Ichigo your so different than anyone I've ever met." She arrives back in her palace.

Apacci sees them "Where did you go Mistress-Harribel."

Tia sighs "Training remember." She doesn't want to tell her Fraccion about Ichigo especially about his inner hollow and his creepy Zanpakuto spirit Diablos and Senzo it must have been why his face kept on turning red before. She then remembers Diablos and even she felt a shiver down her spine at just seeing him, She carries him to his room and lies him on the bed then returns to her own room.

The next day Ichigo wakes up and groans he looks around he's in a bed he groans "Dammit," But he then calms down "This is comfy." He surprisingly falls back to sleep. When he wakes the second time it's because of a knock at the door he stretches "Yes." The door is opened by that black pigtailed girl Loly he thinks he's still half asleep after all. She sees his chest "I brought you breakfast Ichigo-San" He nods "Thanks, Loly-Chan it was Loly wasn't it."

She nods "Yes Ichigo-San."

He nods then she leaves and he starts eating he's too hungry to care what he's actually eating. After he's eaten he leaves his room and uses Sonido to leave the palace. He smiles ' _ **Hey Senzo I saw a hollow open a portal can I do that'**_

Senzo nods **Yea just focus your mind on where you want to go**.

Ichigo does just that and a portal opens ' _ **It looks different than the one I saw**_ '

He hears Diablos speak **What you created was a Garganta the hollows can only open small portals the Garganta is more powerful.**

Ichigo nods ' _ **OK, well I'm off.**_ '

Tia felt him leave and went to her balcony she saw him open up a Garganta and jump in "He didn't learn that yesterday he really is a quick learner I wonder where he's gone."

 **Karakura Town**

Ichigo's Garganta opens in the town and he steps out he stretches "Ah that felt good." He looks around no signs of hollows about but he does sense some spiritual pressures he heads to them to investigate. He uses Sonido he's almost there when he sees a blue flashing light and dodges out of the way "What the fuck was that."

He hears behind him "Hollow scum."

Ichigo turns around and sees a black-haired guy with glasses holding a glowing bow he raises an eyebrow "And you are."

The man looks confused he can feel the massive spiritual pressure resonating from this hollow he's certainly not a weak hollow.

Ichigo sighs "I asked you a question four-eyes."

The guy glares at him "Uryu Ishida the last Quincy."

Ichigo's eyes go wide "Quincy."

Uryu nods "So you've heard of us."

Ichigo shrugs "Not really my mom was a Quincy."

Uryu scowls "You lie."

Ichigo sighs "Why would I lie my mom was a Quincy and my dad was a Shinigami, Aizen said I had both powers buried deep in my subconscious."

Uryu pulls his bow back "You talk a lot of weird stuff hollow but you will be dead soon."

Ichigo sighs "For starters four-eyes I'm an Arrancar, not a hollow there's kind of a big difference and secondly shoot away I'm anxious to see if my Hierro is strong enough."

Uryu is confused What the hell is he, he's a hollow but he looks human and sounds human and his words about being a Quincy/Shinigami Hybrid can't be true." Uryu shakes his head and jumps away and turns back and fires two arrows they hit Ichigo's chest but do nothing.

Ichigo grins "That tickled." He then senses three spiritual pressures heading this way one seems familiar. Ichigo lands on the grass and Uryu lands a few meters away from him.

He aims his bow at him "Why did you stop hollow."

Ichigo grins "Anxious to meet your friends they should be here any minute."

Uryu only then senses them he raises his eyebrow this hollow is strange A minute later a girl with Ginger hair like his own runs out into the opening followed by a Giant of a man. On closer inspection, he is only a teenager the third is that women again with the purple hair. The girl looks at Uryu "Are you OK Uryu-Kun."

He nods "I'm OK Orihime."

On hearing that name something clicks in Ichigo's head I know that name somehow. Senzo nods She was an old school friend same for the tall guy his names Sado but you called him...

Ichigo speaks ' _ **Chad**_.'

Senzo nods Yea,

Chad (Sado) heard his name and he's stunned "It can't be."

Orihime looks at Chad "What is it Sado-Ku. She then sees Ichigo "Kurosaki-Kun."

Uryu looks at her "You know him."

Orihime nods "Yes."

Yoruichi steps in front of them all "You again but you're different now."

Ichigo nods "Yea more handsome now right.

Senzo grins **Your crush is back.**

Ichigo punches his head ' _ **Shut up already you damn idiot nobody asked for your input Senzo.**_ '

Yoruichi sighs "What are you doing here."

Ichigo shrugs "I was bored Hueco Mundo is so dull and boring came here for some sunshine there is none in Hueco Mundo, not a good place for a holiday unless you're dead that is then it would be perfect."

Yoruichi smirks, Then Orihime speaks "Kurosaki-Kun how are you alive."

Ichigo sighs "I'm not alive, I guess that makes me the undead." He chuckles, the only one who finds that funny is Yoruichi.

Uryu sighs "He says he's an Arrancar."

Ichigo nods "Yep, started off as a hollow killed a few ate them became a Vasto Lorde then with the help of Aizen I became an Arrancar."

Yoruichi upon hearing Aizen's name is stunned "Sosuke Aizen."

He shrugs "Yea wears black clothes with a big white coat wears glasses kind of an arsehole if you ask me I don't trust him it was all his fault in the first place."

Just then another spiritual pressure arrives a guy wearing green with blond hair a green and white striped hat and a fan. The man smiles "Marvellous an Arrancar."

Ichigo grunts "Take a picture it will last longer."

The man sighs "Oh darn I left my camera at home."

Ichigo yawns "I'm bored"

Just then another spiritual pressure turns up nowhere near as strong as the hot lady or the dopey guy.

It's a short woman with black hair she pulls out her sword "Stand back I'll deal with this hollow." Orihime, Uryu, and Chad are too stunned to do anything.

Ichigo pulls out his sword "Oh looky here I got one to" Yoruichi smirks then he grins "Let me show you something cool little midget" He sticks his sword forward "PULVERISE BLACK DEATH." They all look on as his sword changes into a Scythe. Ichigo grins "Mine's bigger I win." Ichigo starts using the blade to clean his nails "Are you coming to attack or not jeez." Everyone's staring at him in shock he then scratches his head "Well this is dull Return Hades." His Scythe disappears and his sword is back "What have I got something in my teeth, oh hey cutie has anyone been near Karin since I was here last."

Kisuke looks at Yoruichi "You saw him before."

She nods "He was different than like a werewolf."

Ichigo grins "Yea had to go to the hairdressers it was getting annoying I prefer this new look shows off my." He looks down and starts counting "My six pack."

The girls are now all staring Senzo laughs **Damn King wherever you go you're surrounded by hot girls.**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **Shut up Senzo**_ '

The man in green is curious" May I ask who this Senzo is"

Ichigo is fine with telling "My inner hollow he's kind of an albino me."

Urahara nods "An inner hollow in a hollow."

Ichigo nods "Yea apparently my mom was a Quincy like four-eyes over there she killed this hollow but Senzo as I call him invaded her body my dad was a Shinigami he gave his powers up to save her but when they had me the Inner hollow was in me "Go figure right."

Everyone is shocked at this bit of information especially Orihime and Chad.

He sighs "Hey cutie you never answered me about Karin."

She shakes her head "No hollows have gone near her or Yuzu."

He nods "Good to know we'll have to dash my Zanpakuto Spirit Diablos is a real drillmaster he wants to teach me Grand Rey Cero heard it's powerful hey you wanna see the creepy guy "INCINERATE DIABLOS." A massive power erupts and then when the smoke is gone there's like a cocoon next to Ichigo "You're not sleeping are you Diablos come and say hi to these nice people."

Everyone looks at him confused then the cocoon or what they thought was a cocoon opens and the thing stands up it has wings and it's a grim reaper with a massive Scythe. Ichigo grins ' _ **Hey Diablos I'll introduce you there's Four Eyes, Orihime, Chad, Midget, Mr. Dopey, and Cutiepie.**_

Diablos sighs **Why did you summon me I was kicking the crap out of Senzo**.

Ichigo rolls his eyes "Fine bogof then lamo." Ichigo sighs the looks at Kisuke "What's with the look Mr. Dopey."

The man pouts "It's Kisuke Urahara."

Ichigo sighs "But Mr. Dopey sounds better" He turns to the women "And what's your name"

She smiles Yoruichi Shihoin."

He smiles "Yoruichi I like that but your still Mr. Dopey."

Urahara sighs, "You said that Aizen made you and Arrancar correct."

He nods "Used this weird glowy thing on my chest then this weird barrier appeared around me and then I appeared naked you know like the terminator does in the movie was even more gross to I was naked in front of Aizen jeez so you midget girl what's your name."

She sighs "I'm not a midget and my name is Rukia Kuchiki."

He nods "OK, Rukia I'll call you that it's a nice name I seem to know a lot of nice women let's see there is Tia Harribel she's an Espada not bad looking either Senzo seems to be in love with her I think then there's her Fraccion." He rubs his chin "I think she calls them Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung Sung can you believe it they call her Mistress-Harribel, then there's also Loly and Menoly now there's Orihime, Yoruichi, and Rukia." He chuckles "You should see the other Espada there ugly one was called Grimmjow, another Nnoitra and there was this gloomy emotionless one didn't get his name I'll just call him Mr. Gloomy."

Urahara sighs "For a bad guy your not very smart."

Ichigo shrugs "Like I care I have no heart so you can't break it can you anyways I better go oh this Aizen guy he's from the Soul Society right he's a bad dude I don't trust him I think he wants to use me somehow try and awaken my dormant Quincy and Soul Reaper powers."

Senzo sighs _**Why are you telling them all this.**_

Ichigo shrugs ' _ **I don't trust Aizen so neither should they.**_ ' He smiles "Have to go folks" He opens up a Garganta and disappears leaving everyone shocked.

Meanwhile, In the Dojo Tatsuki's training luckily everyone's gone home she's still training she throws a punch and a massive wind leaves her hands. She looks at her hands "What the hell." She shakes her head then continues practicing everything is normal until she starts using a punching bag she's noticed Orihime and Chad have been meeting up secretly with that Uryu guy and they won't tell her what they're doing.

She reaches her arm back as far as it will go then punches forward and something bizarre happens the punching bag goes flying right through the DOJO wall. She looks stunned "What the hell is happening to me." She carries on forgetting all about the massive whole in the wall, She starts kicking and it happens again massive holes in the walls she starts punching and the same thing happens she's laughing then she stops "Shit am I doing this."

From behind her, she hears a chuckle "Ah Arisawa-Chan I see you like, Orihime has gained supernatural powers."

She turns around "Who are you" The man smiles "You can call me Urahara come we better leave here."


	4. Wind Fighter

**Ichigo's Curse Part 4 Wind Fighter**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

' _ **Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow**_ '

 **Inner Thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

Tatsuki follows the guy in the green clothes she's still shocked by what she did surely she's dreaming right. She follows him to a shop she then sees this giant of a man even taller than Sado and very muscular with glasses and a mustache something about him is odd. She then sees two kids a boy with red hair who's picking on a girl with black hair.

Now she doesn't like bullies one bit she smiles Let's see if this works will prove if I was dreaming or not She shouts "Hey brat." The kid looks up. Urahara and Tessai look at her. Tatsuki grins and uses her fist and punches forward and massive wind leaves her fist hitting the boy square in the face knocking him a few meters away. She grins "Guess I wasn't dreaming."

Urahara smiles "You impress me Arisawa-Chan you have the power of the wind you use your fists as weapons."

She grins she turns to him then hears that kid running at her "I'll get you for that."

She spins around just as he reaches her she kicks him in the gut but instead of a normal knockback, he goes flying into a tree knocking him out and knocking down the tree in the process.

Urahara claps "Interesting you channel the power into your legs also an interesting power you have there your friend Orihime has powers also same for your friend Sado."

Tatsuki's shocked "They have powers."

Urahara nods "Yes they do Arisawa-Chan you will show them your gifts soon enough but I would like to train you myself to control your power."

She nods "OK."

He smiles "Your friend Orihime and Sado met an old friend yesterday never got his first name but Inoue-Chan called him Kurosaki-Kun."

Tatsuki's shocked "It can't be Ichigo's dead."

Urahara smiles "That's what Inoue-Chan and Sado-San said before they saw him I saw him also long ginger hair, of course like Inoue-Chan, I never saw him before he died."

Tatsuki is finding it hard to believe she can't believe he must be lying she looks at Urahara "First tell me your name and these guys then tell me how the hell Ichigo's alive."

Urahara grins behind his fan "My name is Kisuke Urahara, The tall man is Tessai Tsukabishi the kid you beat up is Jinta Hanakiri the girl is Ururu Tsumugiya and the answer to your question Ichigo's not alive in a sense but he is kind of alive in a way."

She can't believe it how can he be dead but alive. A part of her is happy she wants to meet him.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo returns through the **Garganta** and sighs "Oh look eternal darkness."

He chuckles "Time for a walk then maybe have some fun." He starts walking and after a minute he starts whistling with his hands behind his head. He travels for a short while before he senses spiritual pressure several in fact he smiles he pulls out his sword " **Pulverise Black Death** " His sword changes into the Scythe and he starts running "This will be fun."

He laughs as he runs at the hollows coming his way. He jumps at one of them and with one slash cuts it in half then kicks one in the face and fires a **Bala** at the hollow he smirks "My first **Bala** kill yay." He then sees one of them jump at him he spins around and uses both hands to bring the Scythe down cutting it in half completely down the middle.

He kills another two with ease, Several other hollows start to run away. Ichigo sighs "Hey come back here and die like a man, wait your ugly hollows die like a hollow." They don't come back and he sighs "Fine." he points a finger at them and his finger lights up with a red ball it charges up and he smiles " **CERO**." The **Cero** fires at the 10 hollows killing them all instantly. He sighs "Well that was boring no challenge at all."

He then senses a massive spiritual pressure and smiles ' **Hey Senzo your crush is here.** '

Senzo cackles **Shut up King**

Ichigo grins "Hey Tia."

She smirks "You sensed me."

He turns his head "Something like that."

She smiles "I see you had some fun."

He smirks "I guess you could say that but they wasn't much of a challenge."

She nods "Where did you go were not supposed to leave Hueco Mundo."

He smirks "Ah has boss man Aizen grounded you."

She raises an eyebrow but under her mask, she's smirking.

He grins "Either way I don't officially work for him so I'm not grounded I can go out and play."

She smirks "You are a strange person Ichigo Kurosaki so where did you go."

He smirks "Why should I tell you, you'd only tell Aizen."

She sighs "You still don't trust me."

He shrugs "Give me a reason to."

She smiles "You've been gone for hours I could have told someone but I didn't."

He nods "Naughty naughty Tia being a naughty girl are we."

She laughs "You interest me."

He nods "Oh I see, OK I went to the world of the living."

She nods "Why."

He shrugs "Not sure exactly I think it's because I was human once I lived where I went."

She nods "I see so how old was you when you died."

He sighs "15" She nods "So young."

He nods "Yea, not what I had in mind getting flattened and my body crushed by a hollow."

She nods "Well that is a sad way to die."

He nods "Your telling me I think my sister saw it happen."

She nods "You have I mean had a sister."

Ichigo nods "Two."

She sighs "Such a shame."

He nods and sighs "Yea."

He sighs "Well I'm tired I think I'm gonna find a place to crash."

She grabs his hand "Come back to the palace with me it's cold out here at night."

He nods "Why do you think I always stayed in a cave before you found me."

She nods "Another reason you should come with me a nice warm comfy bed is better than a hard floor."

He nods "OK."

They use Sonido to return to her palace Aizen gave Ichigo a room but it was in Aizen's Palace and with him being in the Soul Society mostly he decided to stay at Tia's palace. She escorts him to his room and he heads inside.

He yawns he takes off his jacket and trousers leaving him naked he smirks "Never got me any boxers oh well." He crawls over to the bed and climbs under the covers he groans "Damn she's right beats the floor any day."

Tia's in her room lying on her bed thinking about what Ichigo said he really is strange to die so young and by a hollow must be hard for him to leave two sisters it must be tough "I wonder if he went to visit them." She smiles she never had a sister in a way she kind of has three younger or do they think of her as their mom that thought disturbs her.

She smiles again just thinking about Ichigo-San he's attractive funny, sarcastic it's refreshing compared to the arrogance of Grimmjow and Nnoitra and the creepiness of Ulquiorra an emotionless Aizen Kiss ass she smirks the only Espada she has a sort of friendship with is Coyote Stark Espada Number 1 that is when he's not sleeping that is. Ichigo-San's different she hasn't blushed, smiled, smirked or anything like that as much as she has since she met Ichigo-San.

She climbs out of her bed she doesn't mind walking around in the nude when she's in her own room of course but she doesn't plan on staying there. She puts her clothes back on and leaves her room she makes the short journey to Ichigo's room. She slowly opens the door and closes it she sees him in bed. She stares at his chest just like the first time she blushes She starts to undress again and places her clothes on a chair then she climbs under the covers.

The first Ichigo notices something's not right is when he feels a weight on his shoulder he opens his eyes and sees Tia in bed with him "Tia what are you doing."

She smiles and she brushes her hand down his chest "Couldn't sleep and your so warm."

He gulps "But." He sighs when he hears her already asleep so he sighs.

His hollow grins **Don't tell me you aren't turned on by this enjoying her amazing body against yours tell me is she fully naked like you.**

Ichigo can't believe he does it but lifts the covers and his face goes bright red she's naked her breasts are enormous her legs are long and amazing he gulps "Wow she's so beautiful."

Senzo sighs **I'm so totally jealous of you right now.**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **Shut up Senzo.**_ '

He grins **Sleep tight no wet dreams**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **Shut up**_ ' Senzo just laughs. Ichigo sighs and after a few minutes he's asleep also.

Little do they know but both Senzo and Tiburón are laughing their heads off on what's happening. The next day Ichigo wakes he feels Tia still cuddling up with him her legs are entangled with his own he notices his cock is awfully close to her womanhood. He admits she's beautiful but ever since he laid eyes on Yoruichi he's been sort of enchanted by her beauty not that Tia isn't beautiful but there's just something about Yoruichi.

He pulls out of her embrace and steps into the bathroom he washes his face then steps into the shower. When he leaves the shower Tia's gone. He gets dressed and leaves the room, Just as he starts walking down the corridor he sees Menoly coming up the corridor she looks up "Ichigo-San I brought you some breakfast."

He nods "Oh OK." He heads back to his room and she follows him inside. She places it on his table he nods "Is there anything else Menoly-Chan."

She pulls a face "I saw Lady Harribel leave here earlier."

He nods "And your point is."

She shrugs "Just curious why she was here."

He smirks "What do you think she was here for."

She blushes "No idea."

He nods "OK."

She leaves the room as he starts eating he thinks about last night he can't believe she came to his bed although nothing happened he can't help think that maybe she wanted something to happen but then if she did falling asleep wasn't part of her plan he chuckles at that. After he's eaten he leaves the room he quickly leaves the palace and opens up a **Garganta** and steps in. He leaves the **Garganta** and looks around he groans "Raining drat" He looks around he's come out the same place he did yesterday.

He smiles "What should I do today." He uses **Sonido** to explore the town when he feels a familiar Reisetsu he smirks "Wow she's good at sensing me." He grins my turn to spook her" He represses his **Reisetsu** and then **Sonido's** away.

Yoruichi sensed him the minute he arrived she doesn't know why he keeps coming here but she's going to find out. She sees him disappear and then appear again a block away she smiles "It's like **Shunpo**." She starts following him with **Shunpo** until all of a sudden his **Reiatsu** just vanishes she stops and looks around.

Ichigo appears behind her and whispers in her ear "BOO" She almost jumps out of her skin, He grins "Scared ya."

She smirks "Where did you go."

He smirks"I just suppressed my **Reisetsu** then used Sonido to get behind you."

She nods "So **Sonido's** like **Shunpo**."

He shrugs "What's **Shunpo.** "

She smirks "Like **Sonido** , I guess"

He nods "Then yes **Sonido's** like **Shunpo** "

She laughs "You are strange"

He smirks "Yoruichi your words pierce my heart"

She smirks "You don't have a heart."

He nods "I know that's why I didn't feel anything"

She smirks "So what are you doing here."

He smirks "I'm a free spirit, unlike the Espada who've been grounded by Aizen I can go out to play."

She chuckles "Your not like other hollows you don't attack innocent people."

He nods "Nope not that I want to but what's the point in killing something that can't even see you it's barbaric I should know I was crushed to death by a hollow and I think Karin saw it happen."

She looks shocked "I see, wait how come you wasn't sent to the Soul Society."

He sighs "I don't remember much but when I died my spirit turned up with a chain sticking out of my chest a Soul Chain Aizen called it well when I appeared the hollow told me to go with him or he would kill my sisters so I did. The next thing I remember I'm weak Aizen turns up, starts chanting some shit I'm pinned to the wall he grabs my soul chain and pulls It. It snaps and he leaves I start screaming then I pass out then wake up a hollow."

She nods "Interesting did he say anything else."

He nods "Like what I said yesterday my mom was a Quincy my dad was a Shinigami he says I had both Quincy and Shinigami powers locked away in my subconscious I think he wants to awaken these powers and use me plus with my Hollow powers I kick ass."

She nods "As a weapon against the Soul Society the Shinigami there also called Soul Reapers they are the soldiers of the Soul Society so your dad was once of the Soul Society."

He nods "I see so that Rukia is she a Shinigami."

Yoruichi nods "She is as I once was."

He nods "I see wait Karin couldn't see me how could Orihime and Chad" She smiles "They have special powers."

He looks stunned "How."

She shrugs "Hard to say."

He nods "I don't trust Aizen he's building an army but can only think he's planning something big and somehow I'm a key part of his plans.

She nods "We have been trying to spy on Aizen since you came last month but with our banishment, we can't do what we need to find out what he's really planning and why he's still acting like a normal Captain."

He nods hen get's confused "I see, wait I came yesterday didn't I."

She smiles "Time is different a week in the soul society is a day here I guess it's a month where you are wherever that is."

He nods "I see so you're banished, wait you said trying to spy do you mean you have someone following him."

She nods "Rukia returns several times she does what she can."

He nods "I see." He looks down as he can feel a spiritual pressure it's a girl with black hair there's something familiar about her, He turns to Yoruichi. "You said Orihime and Chad are like super-powered so why is that girl down there powered I can feel her power from here and it's growing."

She looks down "I don't know sensing new powered people is usually Mr. Dopey's you call that's his thing."

Ichigo just nods then does **Sonido** to appear in front of the girl. Yoruichi follows using **Shunpo**. The girl (Tatsuki) is not paying attention she's trying to piece everything together not only does she have strange powers but so does Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, and now she finds out her oldest friend Ichigo is back.

Ichigo smiles as he strangely remembers the more time he spends here the quicker his memory seems to return "Tatsuki." Tatsuki hears her name and looks up and freezes right in front of her is Ichigo. He smirks "So how you been."

She has so many mixed emotions right now Anger, Happiness, shock. She ignores all her thoughts and just runs into his arms which open as he realizes what she's going to do.

She sobs "You bastard I'm so happy to see you."

He smirks "I'm back from the dead and the first thing you do is call me a bastard how mean."

She grins "Shut up" She pushes away but as she does her hands touch his chest and she blushes. She then sees Yoruichi "You work with that hat and clogs guy."

Ichigo grins "You mean Mr. Dopey."

Yoruichi grins "Yes she means him."

Ichigo grins "So Yoruichi told me about Inoue, Chad and four eyes but he never said anything about you gaining powers Tatsuki."

She looks shocked "How do you know."

He smiles "I can sense **Reisetsu** so what can you do."

She sighs then smirks "Hat and Clogs no forget that Mr. Dopey told me to not show anyone plus only to train in his underground training room thing."

He nods "I see that's a shame."

She looks at his chest and sees the hole "So how are you alive you don't have a heart."

He smirks "I'm the undead cool aye."

She grins "I guess life around here has been pretty shit after you died."

He nods "Hows Yuzu and Karin If I remember you lived close by."

She nods "I see them sometimes there both sad they wear a mask but I can tell there hurting especially Karin but two months one day ago I saw her and she was smiling."

He smirks "I saved her from two hollows I kind of let it slip that I wouldn't let the hollow hurt my sister she must have heard I told her not to tell anyone I guess that was why she was happy."

Tatsuki nods "Yea probably."

Yoruichi nods "So might I ask what is your power you don't have to show me."

She nods "Well I can use my arms and legs to control the wind it's like getting hit by a tornado or so I heard from that red-haired brat."

Yoruichi grins "Jinta and that's cool so you are a fighter."

Ichigo grins "One of the strongest girls I know used to kick my ass when I was younger."

Tatsuki smirks "So many fond memories."

Ichigo rolls his eyes "For you maybe."

She nods "We had some good times."

He nods "True."

Yoruichi nods "Well as your a fighter I should be training you, not Kisuke he's a good fighter but your fighting style is ideal for me to train you and I'll learn you **Shunpo**."

Tatsuki grins "Mr. Dopey mentioned that skill if I remember correctly he said his friend was nicknamed the Flash Step Goddess."

Yoruichi nods "That's me."

Ichigo grins "You sure are a goddess."

Yoruichi blushes as does Tatsuki and just Senzo grins **Your right man she's definitely a goddess a fine looking goddess at that and yet again you have met another fine looking girl in Tatsuki prefer this girl over Orihime she just seemed too nice and bubbly I also sensed that unlike Tatsuki, Uryu or Chad, She doesn't enjoy fighting much you want a girl with fire someone like The Goddess there or The Blond Bombshell or the Karate girl Tatsuki could imagine her being a fighter would probably enjoy rough sex**

Ichigo groans ' _ **Shut up Senzo.**_ '


	5. Meeting His Family And The Cursed Hollow

**Ichigo's Curse Part 5 Meeting His Family And The Cursed Hollow**

 **Summary: This Chapter sees Ichigo coming face to face with his family (Yes I know Yuzu doesn't see spirits and stuff but in my version she does) How will Yuzu and his dad act to the news. There is also an attack on Ichigo by and Old Adversary sort of.**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 _ **'Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

Ichigo's still there with Yoruichi and Tatsuki but although he's happy deep down he knows this isn't his world anymore Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad there all his old life before he died he's an **Arrancar** now this isn't his world his world is a dark creepy desert wasteland he sighs "I have to go."

He doesn't wait for their reply he just **Sonido's** away. Before he realizes it he ends up at the graveyard where he saw Karin the first time. He looks at his grave Ichigo Kurosaki, Loving Son and Brother will be missed by all

He feels something touch his cheek he touches it and it's a tear he's crying but why how can he cry he has no heart so why is he crying. As he looks away he catches another grave and he catches a name Masaki Kurosaki he walks up to the grave and gets on his knees and touches it "Mum."

He then gets a massive pain in his head he screams "MAKE IT STOP." The pain eventually resides but now he's seeing things a memory playing out through his eyes he's so small it's like he's controlling himself he turns to the side and sees someone next to him he looks up and sees his mom.

He calls out to her "Mom."

She looks down "What is it Ichigo."

He doesn't know why he says it but he does "I love you, mom."

He sees her smile "I love you to Ichigo."

He smiles then he looks to the side not by choice though he sees a little girl down by the lake then he subconsciously lets go of his mom's hand and runs to the girl he hears his mom call to him. He hears a scream and his mother falls on him he looks past his mother and sees a monster a hollow smiling back at him it then disappears, All of a sudden his eyesight goes black then a second later it's back to normal.

He's breathing heavily "What the fuck was that."

He hears Diablos speak **That was a flashback memory of your mother's death at the hands of The Grand Fisher**

Ichigo nods 'The Grand Fisher killed my mom.'

Diablos replies **That is correct this hollow is very strong and has evaded capture or death because it uses it's opponents own weakness against them Soul Reapers have faced this Hollow and have all died because it tricked them by making them fight and kill the one thing they can't kill a lover a family member and so on.**

Ichigo shouts "I will kill this hollow my mom need to be avenged I will not rest until my mom is avenged."

Meanwhile, Isshin has brought Karin and Yuzu to visit there brother and mother's graves as they get close Isshin looks up _There's something up there._

Karin looks up "What's wrong."

Isshin sighs "I don't know Karin."

Yuzu looks at them both "Is everything OK."

They both look at her Isshin can sense a massive dark spiritual pressure being a former Shinigami he can sense powers, What he doesn't know is Karin can also see spirits and now Hollows she doesn't know how but she can, Yuzu can also but it's only recently for her so neither Karin or their dad knows this.

Thery're all staring at each other when they hear a shout "I will kill this hollow my mom needs to be avenged I will not rest until my mom is avenged."

They all know that voice but only Karin's seen well not seen but spoke to Ichigo. Karin starts running Isshin shouts "Karin come back here."

Karin turns back "Ichigo's in pain."

Isshin and Yuzu look at her "Ichigo."

She's already run up the hill so they run after her. Ichigo's screaming "Damn you, Grand Fisher, I'll kill you, you killed my mom dammit."

As he's shouting Karin stops she can see him he's human sort of she knows it's Ichigo from his voice he even still has Orange hair but it's long she then sees the whole in his chest "Ichigo."

Ichigo upon hearing his name spins around just as Isshin and Yuzu stop next to Karin.

Yuzu puts her hand on Karin's shoulder "You OK."

Isshin has already seen Ichigo but he can't believe what he's seeing it can't be his son died so how is he here. Karin points forward and Yuzu looks up she can't believe it how Ichigo stares at them he knows Karin but there's something familiar about the others he knows them somehow.

Senzo speaks That is Yuzu and your father and you know Karin

Ichigo is still in shock as are the others "K-Karin, Y-Yuzu, D-D-Dad."

Isshin sighs "How is this possible you died you never showed up in the Soul Society."

Ichigo looks at him "I was dragged to Hueco Mundo and became a hollow."

Karin and Yuzu are looking at their dad as they have no idea what he's talking about.

Isshin sighs "What are you, your more human than anything."

Ichigo nods "I am an Arrancar and you're or were a Soul Reaper and mom was a Quincy."

Isshin's eyes go wide at that _How does he know about him being a Soul Reaper and his Mum being a Quincy_ "How do you know this."

Ichigo cringes "Aizen told me he says I have Shinigami and Quincy powers inside me."

Isshin is in Shock _Aizen what's he getting involved with this_ "Aizen, why did he tell you."

Ichigo scoffs "He's a wolf in sheep's clothing he's the enemy but even though he made me an Arrancar I don't trust him but it was him who sent that Hollow for me."

Isshin nods "This is a lot to take in."

Karin then speaks "It's nice to see you again but you seem different than before."

Isshin looks at Karin "You've seen him before why didn't you tell me."

Ichigo speaks "I told her not to I was a Vasto Lorde then a monster she heard me but didn't see me I didn't wish to scare her with what I looked like." Before Ichigo says anything else Karin and Yuzu run into his arms there both crying they both sobbing as he hugs them, They both say "We missed you Ichi-Nii."

He doesn't know what to say he looks at his dad "You buried me next to mom."

Isshin nods "Yes, as we will all be when we pass on a family in life and buried as a family."

Yuzu nudges him "Are you OK Ichi-Nii."

He looks down and smiles "I'm OK, what about you."

She smiles "I'm OK now I know your back."

He nods "And You Karin."

She sniffs "I'm OK, too you said you may not come back."

He nods "I know but you must tell nobody I am back, well sort of if you know what I mean. I could get in trouble for coming here."

Isshin nods "We won't tell anyone son."

He looks at his dad "How can you call me your son I'm not him not anymore."

He smiles "Nonsense you will always be my son never forget that I am your father and these are your little sisters and we all love you."

He nods "OK" He senses something a hollow but a strong one. He pulls away from his sisters "Stay here Dad take them down the hill something's here."

Isshin senses it to but he can't leave his kids "Come, Karin, Yuzu let your brother deal with this."

They both look back Karin looks at Ichigo "What's going on Ichigo."

He looks over his shoulder "Listen to dad I'll be fine."

She nods "Don't die."

He chuckles "I'm already kind of dead Karin." She just smirks and they all head down the hill. He waits for them to go "Come out Hollow" A big Furry creature comes out and Ichigo's eyes go wide 'YOU.'

The Hollow grins **You know me and yet you live**

Ichigo pulls out his Zanpakuto ' _ **You killed my mother I'll kill you**_ ' He puts his sword forward " **PULVERISE BLACK DEATH** " His Zanpakuto changes into a Scythe ' _ **Now I'll rip you into pieces.**_ ' He lunges at the Grand Fisher and just before he strikes he uses **Sonido** to appear behind him then slashes him deeply in the shoulder.

Grand Fisher screams **How did you do that**. He uses his arms to knock Ichigo flying, the Grand Fisher pants **Little Brat how did he cut me**

He hears behind him ' _ **I'll show you again.**_ ' Before he has a chance to spin around he's slashed several times in the back.

Grand Fisher howls out **BASTARD** what are you.

Ichigo grins ' _ **A pissed off Son, a pissed of Arrancar and your executioner.**_ '

Grand Fisher smiles **Ah now I remember**.

Before Ichigo can act a doll appears in front of him and he freezes ' _ **MOM**_.' He freezes in place and it gives Grand Fisher enough time to stab him in each shoulder. Ichigo winces ' _ **Damn you**_ ' Just then a new Spiritual Pressure turns up it's Yoruichi who cuts him free using **Kido**.

She looks at him "Ichigo are you OK."

He doesn't look at her "He killed my mom he's using my mom to stop me"

Yoruichi looks at the doll "Masaki."

Ichigo turns to her "You knew her."

She nods "Yes so this is what killed her."

He nods "And a number of Shinigami it's come up against it uses dolls to stop its attacker from attacking by using a loved one then when their guards lowered he kills them."

She nods "I've heard of this Grand Fisher it's killed hundreds of Shinigami over the years."

The Grand Fisher smiles More delicious people to eat then I'll eat your sisters and your dad.

Ichigo slashes forward cutting the doll in half. Grand Fisher's stunned but before he can do anything Ichigo points his fingers at him and his fingers start glowing, The Grand Fisher starts running he's not fast enough Ichigo uses **Sonido** to appear in front of him he grins " **CERO**." The Beam hits Grand Fisher right in the face Yoruichi arrives just as it starts screaming as it's body is literally being ripped to pieces, Ichigo smirks "Damn Parasite"

Yoruichi pats him on the back "You OK."

He looks at her "I avenged my mom and everyone else who's fought that thing and died."

She nods "Yes you avenged Masaki." He feels tears comes in his eyes again. Yoruichi uses her thumb to wipe away the tears "Your mom can rest in peace."

They hear people running towards them Ichigo quickly seals his sword it's not a sight his sisters should see. Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin come into the clearing.

Yuzu sees his injuries "Ichi-Nii your hurt."

Karin sees the crater "What happened."

Ichigo smiles "I avenged Mom."

Isshin looks at him "You killed the Grand Fisher."

Ichigo looks at him "You knew what killed her."

Yoruichi stands in front of him "Ichigo your father is no longer a Shinigami he couldn't have faced it even if he wanted to his powers are only now returning I'm surprised he can see you as well as your sisters."

Isshin smiles "I'm proud of you boy your moms at peace now"

Ichigo nods "Yes finally just leaves that bastard which killed me and he has a date with my sword."

Yoruichi nods "You better come with me I'll bring you to Inoue-Chan she's with Tatsuki-Chan."

Isshin speaks "Yoruichi why are you here and what can Orihime do."

She smiles "I'm here because Ichigo was in trouble and as for Orihime well you'll have to speak to Urahara."

Ichigo grins "Mr. Dopey."

Karin and Yuzu just grin as does Yoruichi "Yes you'll have to speak to Mr. Dopey."

Isshin nods "Take care, my boy."

Yuzu waves "Bye Ichi-Nii."

Karin smiles "Bye Bro,"

He nods "Bye" he then vanishes with Yoruichi.

Yuzu smiles "I'm so happy he's alive."

Karin nods "He's an Arrancar doesn't that mean he's dead."

Isshin rolls his eyes "Don't scare your sister Karin he's alive in a way."

Yuzu smiles "I hope he gets better."

Karin nods "He'll be fine you remember what Ichigo was like he's too stubborn to die AGAIN."

Isshin nods "Come girls lets finish what we have to do."

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Yoruichi sense Orihime and Tatsuki there in a park alone talking. They both appear in front of them. Orihime and Tatsuki look around Orihime smiles "Yoruichi-San"

Tatsuki nods then notices Ichigo "Ichigo your hurt."

Orihime then notices "Kurosaki-Kun."

She jogs up to them both then Ichigo watches as she presses her hairpins " **Santun Kesshun I Reject**."

An orange dome type thing goes over his body he touches it then he looks at his shoulders his wounds are healing he smiles "Sweet." Tatsuki just grins but she's impressed this is the first time she's seen Orihime's powers also.

After a minute it's done and the dome disappears he looks at his shoulders "Looks like I just came out of the packaging."

Orihime smiles "What happened Kurosaki-Kun."

He smiles "I Avenged my mom"

Tatsuki looks shocked "What do you mean it was an accident wasn't it."

He shakes his head "No she was killed by a hollow called The Grand Fisher it lured me to the river with this doll thing then killed my mom who was protecting me." He clenches his fist until Yoruichi places her hand on his clenched fist and he stops "I was at my grave when I noticed my moms next to mine then Karin, Yuzu and Dad turned up and they saw me."

Tatsuki nods "How did they see you."

Yoruichi smiles "His father Isshin was a Shinigami and his powers are returning so that's why he could I'm guessing Karin and Yuzu because of the high Spiritual Pressure of this town, You and Sado, have all been changed your powers awakened."

Orihime nods "So what happened next."

Ichigo nods "I sensed The Grand Fisher coming I told them to leave they did then I confronted the Grand Fisher but he used his doll of my mother and I lowered my guard and he stabbed be in the shoulders."

He sighs then continues "As you saw then Yoruichi cut me free he threatened my family so I broke free killed the doll it wasn't my mom she's dead then I made him dead with **Cero**."

Tatsuki smiles "So what's this **Cero**."

Yoruichi smiles "You don't want to see it."

Tatsuki smiles "I did feel a heavy pressure a short while ago"

Ichigo grins "Probably the **Cero** ripping him to pieces."

She grins "Well I'm glad you got revenge."

He nods "Yes she's been avenged she can rest in peace."

Orihime nods "Is Karin-Chan, Yuzu-Chan, and Isshin-San OK."

He nods "Yes there fine they weren't touched."

She nods "That's good."

Ichigo nods "I better go." He **Sonido's** away and Yoruichi follows.

Tatsuki smirks "Is it just me or does it seem like Yoruichi-San is attracted to Ichigo."

Orihime nods "Yes, I think your right I'm happy for Kurosaki-Kun to confront his mother's killer took guts."

Tatsuki nods "You know I found him he went missing he was just walking along the beach in a daze he looked so sad so lost he must have had no idea what happened to his mum you never met his mum but I did she was the heart and soul of the family her kids loved her greatly."

She smiles "When me and Ichigo were little we were sparring partners I used to win all the time and he cried like a baby but the moment his mom turned up the tears stopped and he wouldn't stop smiling then her death changed him and well you know what he was like afterward."

Orihime nods "That's so sad."

Tatsuki nods "Yes it was, he blamed himself I guess now he can rest easy."

Orihime nods "I agree."

Ichigo has no idea where he's going he's just whizzing around the town he smiles and stops and Yoruichi whizzes past but then stops "Why are you following me again do I have a sign on my back that says Follow me Yoruichi. She smirks and he smiles "No, I mean seriously do I have a sign on my back."

She grins "No you don't have a sign on your back."

He nods "OK so why are you following me" He **Sonido's** in front of her there faces are almost touching he smiles "Do you like me Yoruichi."

She blushes and he grins "That's so cute your blushing he smiles and leans forwards and plants a kiss on her lips he's about to pull back when she kisses him back. He wraps his arms around her waist and she puts hers around his neck. He then looks down and sees a field below.

As he still has hold of her he **Sonido's** down to the field and lies her down and they go back to kissing he smiles "You're beautiful you know that."

She grins "I know I'm a goddess remember."

He chuckles then sits up and places her in his lap they stop kissing and just rest their heads against each other they stay like that for a short while in silence then he speaks "Thank you Yoruichi."

She smiles "For what."

He smiles "For helping me break out of that trance and cutting me loose."

She grins "It was the least I could do."

He smiles and kisses her again "I have to go sooner or later someone will come looking for me."

She nods "When will you come back."

He sighs "I don't know maybe a few days, well months to you so that means I've been in Hueco Mundo now for a quarter of a year now if what you said about a month going by when we last saw each other well two months now."

She smiles "A Quarter Of A Year."

He smiles "Feels like days to me."

She smiles then she stands up and pulls him up she plants another kiss on his lips and he smiles "I'll see you later Yoruichi."

She nods. He steps away from her and opens up a **Garganta** and steps inside and it disappears.


	6. Wavering Commitment Part 1

**Ichigo's Curse Part 6 Wavering Commitment Part 1**

 **Summary: Ichigo's sent on a mission by Aizen to lead a group of Arrancar and Hollows to attack Karakura Town to gain his loyalty but is Ichigo's conscience clear will he really attack his hometown and his friends**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

' _ **Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow**_ '

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

 **Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo's just stepped back into Hueco Mundo he smiles and licks his lips he can't believe he kissed Yoruichi not that he didn't enjoy it he starts whistling as he walks through the desert, He pulls out his sword and starts dragging it beside him. He's in his own thoughts thinking about what happened he met his family they saw him they don't fear him like he expected luckily they saw him as he is now and not before when he was that wolf thing.

Then there was the Grand Fisher he smiles at that thought "I avenged you, mom." Then he remembers the kiss his first ever kiss and damn it felt nice her lips tasted nice she's an amazing woman part of him didn't want to go but he had no choice, sooner or later they'd notice he was gone and after a while they'd come looking and it wouldn't be good for them to find him where he was.

He's broken out of his thoughts by a massive spiritual pressure but he ignores it then he hears someone speak "Hey brat stop ignoring me turn around and face your betters."

Ichigo sighs and turns around and smirks "Well if it isn't Mr. Grimm what do you want Grimm and for your information your not better then me."

Grimmjow sighs "Your a real arsehole."

Ichigo grins "I know you are you said you are but what am I"

Grimmjow raises an eyebrow "What."

It's Ichigo's turn to roll his eyes "Nothing Grimm what do you want I'm busy making patterns in the sand with my sword."

Grimmjow smirks "You know you're a funny guy."

Ichigo grins "You really think so how nice." He and his Inner Hollow burst out laughing.

Grimmjow looks at Ichigo _Is this guy for real_ He sighs "Aizen-Sama requests your presence."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow "Does he now well tell him I'm busy making sandcastles."

Grimmjow smirks "I don't see no sandcastles."

Ichigo grins "That's because I haven't started yet dummy what does he want me for anyways."

Grimmjow shrugs "I don't know I was just sent to come find you or I could tell him your busy making sandcastles."

Ichigo places his sword on his shoulder "Nah I'll come sandcastles are too time-consuming let's go Grimm."

Grimmjow shakes his head and **Sonido's** away and Ichigo follows him. They finally arrive in the main room he sees all the other freaks but he does see one bright spot in Tia Harribel. There all sat down on chairs around a table there's one for Ichigo but he ignores it and sits cross-legged on the table "Sup freaks and Tia oh sup Aizen, wow, that guy reminds me of the Joker, do you always smile, did you get away from Batman again."

The gray-haired man looks at Aizen "Who's this."

Aizen smiles "My secret weapon Ichigo Kurosaki Quincy/Soul Reaper /Hollow Hybrid."

Gin nods "I see interesting."

Ichigo then lies back on the table "So sup I was busy making Sandcastles in the sand what's so urgent that I was requested." Tia smirks as does Grimmjow the others seem less impressed. Ichigo looks at Ulquiorra "Hey Mr. Gloomy what you looking at I can't tell if you're about to cry or maybe your just emotionless so which is it."

Aizen sighs "Kurosaki I called you here to prove your loyalty to our cause."

Ichigo yawns "Well get on with it then I'm kind of tired you know."

Aizen smirks "You will lead Eight Arrancar's and 200 Hollows to Karakura town there are strange things happening there normal Ryoka gaining powers I want you to take out these Ryoka they might get in the way of my plans and that will not do."

Ichigo nods and sits up "Is that all jeez I thought it was important I'll go tomorrow I need to sleep."

Aizen nods "I'm sure you can handle this Kurosaki."

He yawns "Yea, yea, I guess it could be fun."

Aizen nods "I need to return, come, Gin."

Ichigo waves "Later Mr. Smiley." Ichigo starts cackling then he flips himself off the table "Later" He walks out of the room.

Yammy sighs "Who the hell does he think he is."

In a flash Ichigo's back "Me I'm Ichigo Kurosaki what's your name, big guy."

Yammy speaks "Yammy."

Ichigo nods "Sup Yammy so what number are you."

Yammy sighs "0"

Ichigo ponders that "Interesting wait does that mean your strong or weak" He shrugs "It matters little to me." He doesn't wait for an answer he just walks away "Sup Grimm, Tia" He **Sonido's** out the room. He whistles as he walks down Tia's palace he sighs he opens the door to his room he walks over to his bed and takes his jacket off then heads into the bathroom he puts on the shower on then takes off the rest of his clothes and steps in as the cool water hits his body he groans "Damn that feels good" He closes his eyes feeling the water soak his body he groans "Wish you was here Yoruichi." He chuckles as does his hollow

 **Your acting more like me every day**

Ichigo chuckles then turns off the shower and dries himself off before heading into his bedroom he finds food there it wasn't there before he smirks "Thanks, Loly or Menoly whichever of you brought this." Ichigo eats the food then lies down on his bed. He yawns "Could do with a good nap." He yawns again then closes his eyes. The next day he wakes up he yawns then he hears a knock at the door he sighs "Come in."

Loly enters the room "Good Morning Ichigo-San I brought you your breakfast."

He nods "Thanx Loly-Chan."

She places it on the bed "Is there anything else you need."

He looks at her quizzically "Like what exactly."

She smirks "Whatever you need."

He smirks "I could use a massage."

She smirks "OK, take a seat he sits on the bed and she sits behind him as he's already topless it makes her job easier and harder if you know what I mean. She lays her hands on his back as soon as she does she blushes _His back is full of muscle_ she bites her lip but she starts giving him the massage.

A few attendants are walking past and they hear Ichigo groan "Damn that feels good your good at this keep going." A few of the attendants that are girls are giggling. Just then Apacci walks past "What are you giggling at." They look at her "Apacci-Chan we heard groaning coming from Kurosaki-San's room."

Apacci smirks "Go." They all scurry off and she puts her ear to the door and she grins. Then she hears "Damn Loly your good at this you should do this more often." Apacci pouts "Loly-Chan you lucky bitch." She storms off she heads to her room when she gets inside Sung-Sun, Mila Rose and Mistress-Harribel are in there.

Tia looks at her Apacci "Where have you been."

She blushes "Erm I just walked past Ichigo-San's room I think Loly and him are having sex."

Tia glares at her then she leaves the room. Apacci looks at Mila Rose and Sung-Sun "Was it something I said."

Tia walks to Ichigo's room and without knocking opens the door. She expects them to be having sex but she's surprised to see Ichigo getting a massage. Ichigo looks up "Oh hey Tia."

Tia glares at Loly "Out" She squeals then quickly leaves the room.

Ichigo sighs "What's with that look that was kind of mean you know." She's kind of embarrassed now she's also kind of speechless. He sighs then something clicks in his head and he smirks evilly "It was only a massage wait did you think it was something else are you jealous."

She blushes "I'm not jealous."

He smirks "Could have fooled me." He smirks "She's a nice girl but she's not really my type. I can't believe your so jealous."

She glares at Ichigo "I'm not jealous."

He stands up and approaches her "You know you're cute when you're jealous."

She sighs "I told you I'm not jealous."

He chuckles "So why did you barge in here if you're not jealous." She pulls down her zip her mask moves and she leans forward and plants a kiss on his lips. He's shocked but she tastes so good he smirks and kisses her back. Her tongue enters his mouth and they start battling she puts her arms around his neck. He pulls back smiles "You really are jealous."

She smiles "She gave you a massage, I'm kissing you who got the better deal."

He nods "Good point."

They break apart and then she smiles "So you looking forward to the mission."

He shrugs "Depends."

She nods "On what."

He sighs "Karakura was where I was born I have friends and family there."

She nods "He's testing you but you are no longer the person you was before you now serve Aizen-Sama."

He pulls away "I don't serve him, Tia, I serve myself." He leaves the room leaving her staring at him she sighs _What are you going to do Ichigo-San_

He heads outside the palace and sees 8 Arrancar and the 200 hollows waiting for him one of them steps forward this hollow has Red hair with a scar down his left eye. He looks at Ichigo "So you're the boss huh you don't look impressive you look weak you should run away and leave it to me, chump." Ichigo smirks the red haired Arrancar doesn't realize until it's too late. Ichigo grabs him by the throat and with his other hand presses his hand on his chest " **Cero** " The rest scamper but the red head is frozen in place and that causes his death. Ichigo smirks "Does anyone else want to speak to me."

The Arrancar's shake their heads one female steps forward "We're ready to go Kurosaki-Sama."

He nods "Well get to work." She nods She opens up a Garganta and they head in Ichigo sighs and follows them,

 **Karakura Town**

The Garganta opens and the hollows move out followed by Ichigo and the seven Arrancar's. Ichigo sighs "This sux I can't let this happen."

Diablos sighs **Ichigo you are not Ichigo Kurosaki of Karakura anymore he died you are now Ichigo of Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo clenches his fist "Dammit."

Senzo sighs **What are you going to do your friends are here will you let them die**.

Ichigo sighs ' _ **No I won't let them die**_.'

Senzo nods **What about the normal everyday people.**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **I'm an Arrancar like Diablos says I'm not that Ichigo anymore**_.'

Senzo nods **So let them die to save your friends and family and let the rest die**

Ichigo sighs he looks down and sees a five-year-old in the hand of a hollow he almost ignores it but the girl is like a younger version of Karin he gulps _Karin_.

Senzo sighs **That is not Karin that's just a little girl who looks like her what will you do let her die she's not your friend.**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **Fuck.**_ ' He swoops down and cuts the hollows hand off he then cuts the Hollow in half with his sword, He looks at the girl and she smiles which he finds weird "Can you see me."

She sobs "Yes."

He nods _Well that's weird_ "Good well hide OK." She nods and hides she climbs in a dustbin and he smirks "Seriously." He picks up the bin and hides it around the corner behind a house he then opens the lid "Stay."

She smiles "OK."

He smiles and runs off he sees women running with a pram and a baby crying, chasing her is three hollows he sighs " **BALA**." The **Bala's** hit the hollows killing them he sighs and jumps into the air.

Meanwhile, Uryu is fighting hollows he's already taken down 10 hollows but they keep on coming he sighs "Just how many is there this is tiresome." He raises his bow and fires another arrow killing another hollow. He then races off to kill more hollows.

Not far away from Uryu Chad (Sado) sees a kid crying and a hollow grinning at him Chad powers up his arm and punches the hollow knocking it flying then he charges and punches it again killing it. He turns to the kid and sees a hollow swooping down Chad runs to the kid and his other arm transforms into a shield the hollow hits the shield and bounces off it, Chad then uses his other fist " **Le Muerta** " killing the hollow.

Orihime uses her powers to heal people and uses **Tsubaki** to kill the hollows. She sighs "Where are all these coming from can we take these all down there's so many I hope Tatsuki-Chan, Ishida-Kun, Sado-Kun, and Yoruichi-San are OK."

Tatsuki punches a hollow in the face with the added force of wind knocks it back and killing it. She then runs up to another hollow she jumps in the air giving it a spin kick to the face, She grins as it dies "This is fun." She sees a hollow coming she pushes both arms forward and wind shoots out of her fists hitting the hollow like a hurricane it literally rips apart.

She sees another one and runs at it then jumps in the air hooking her legs around its neck and gives it a hurricanrana when it lands she's still on top so she just punches it in the face and it disintegrates, She grins then runs off.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi runs at a few hollows using **Kido** to kill a few them then she also uses **Shunpo** to surprise them then finish them off with kicks she grins "If there wasn't so many I'd think this was fun. She smiles "I sense some more powerful hollows here like Ichigo." She's about to **Shunpo** off when a more powerful hollow attacks her if she wasn't so fast she might have been in trouble, She dodges out of the way and turns around and sees a human type female hollow with her fist in the ground she's powerful she left a crater on the ground.

The female Arrancar stands up she has blue hair she has a one piece dress with black knee high boots she has black eyeliner. Yoruichi smirks _She's quite a looker for an Arrancar._ The female smirks "Impressive you dodged my attack you're not as weak as you look."

Yoruichi smirks "I could say the same about you." They charge at each other and start fighting throwing punches at each other but Yoruichi dodges every attack she then counters but the female Arrancar dodges her attacks also.

Back with Orihime's and she's got a reprieve from fighting so after healing everyone she runs off. She sees Tatsuki fighting and she smiles "She's so powerful" She then has to act quick as a hollow comes out of nowhere she uses **Tsubaki** to kill the hollow.

Tatsuki looks around "Thanks, Orihime."

Orihime runs up to her she sees Tatsuki has a few injuries "Let me heal you Tatsuki-Chan."

Tatsuki nods "OK but be quick."

Orihime nods "Hai" She uses **Santun Kesshun** to heal her. It takes about a minute to heal her. When there done they continue fighting as a team. They fight well as a team actually killing several hollows Tatsuki is having fun whereas Orihime is just doing her job.

Tatsuki nods "You OK Orihime."

She nods "I'm OK Tatsuki-Chan."

Just then they both feel it two massive Reisetsu's heading there way. Tatsuki nods "Incoming and these feel more powerful."

Orihime nods "I feel it also."


	7. Wavering Commitment Part 2

**Ichigo's Curse Part 7 Wavering Commitment Part 2**

 **Summary: This chapter sees Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad (Sado) I will call him Chad come face to face with Arrancar's. The battle between Yoruichi and The female Arrancar continues**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 _ **'Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

Tatsuki and Orihime are waiting but they don't have to wait long though as two Arrancar's arrive one male one female the male has Black Spiky hair with a ponytail down the back he seems quite muscular he wears no top and all he wears is shorts. The female has blond short hair in pigtails she wears a white Tank Top with White shorts.

Tatsuki smirks "Got a couple of fighters here."

Orihime nods "There strong do you think we can take them."

The female smirks "Let me answer you bitch NO you can't win as there's two of you, we will go two on two get ready."

Tatsuki and Orihime get into fighting stances as soon as there done the two Arrancar's launch themselves forward before they know it Tatsuki and Orihime are sent crashing into a wall. They both wince, Orihime coughs "I didn't see them coming."

Tatsuki nods "Me either." Tatsuki launches herself forward the Arrancar's do nothing she kicks them both in the face but it's like she did nothing. The female grabs her foot and brings her forward and knees her in the gut. She then headbutts Tatsuki and then tosses her to the guy who punches her twice in the gut before tossing her back at Orihime.

Orihime grabs Tatsuki "You OK."

Tatsuki winces "Bastards."

Meanwhile, Uryu has killed several more hollows but they keep coming he's getting quite tired now then he senses one of his friend's Spiritual Pressure drop quite a bit he sighs "Crap who was that." He hears some chuckling "You should be more focused on me than them." Uryu spins around and sees a small human but he looks like a hunchback. The Arrancar smirks "Don't think because I'm a hunchback that I won't kill a punk like you."

Uryu nods "I don't care who you are you won't win on my honor as a Quincy I will kill you."

The Arrancar laughs "Quincy Is that supposed to mean something." He launches himself at Uryu he uses Sonido and appears behind him and backhands him across the face. Uryu hits a fence and bounces off it, he falls to his knees then he's kicked in the gut.

Uryu groans "Dammit" The Arrancar grabs him by the hair and knees him in the face and launches him across the road making him collide with a car.

In another part of town Chad's been facing hollows for a while he senses several powerful hollows all over the place several seem to be in combat he's not the best at sensing Reisetsu though. He sighs "I hope everyone's OK."

He hears giggling behind him and sees two girls behind him one has white hair the other black The black haired female has white trousers with a white top showing off her lower muscled chest. The White haired Arrancar wears a dress with no sleeves with knee high boots they both have lollipops in their mouths.

The one with the black hair smiles "Hey sis lets play with this one he's a cutie."

The Other sister smiles "He seems pretty tough to let's have some fun."

Chad looks at them there like Ichigo he can sense the power radiating off these two I don't think I'm strong enough to beat these two. They both laugh then the black haired one smiles "What's your name cutie."

Chad gets into a fighting stance and his Hollowfied arms appear "Yasutora Sado."

The one with white hair smiles "Nice arm Sado I'm Casey my sis is Macey."

Macey grins "Time to play" They both use Sonido and both kick him in the side of the head Chad goes flying backward he slides backward crashing into the wall.

He shakes his head "Wow, there tough and fast." He stands up " **La Muerta** " They both dodge the attack and use **Sonido** again and double kick him in the gut he grunts and staggers back.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's killed several hollows with ease he then senses an Arrancar holding a boy he's covered in bruises Ichigo stops there's something about this boy he then sees another boy on the floor he's alive but unconscious. He lands behind the Arrancar and looks at the two kids I know them

Senzo nods **More old friends Keigo Asano and his unconscious friend Mizuiro Kojima**.

Ichigo nods and rushes forwards, The hollow looks over his shoulder but he's too late to react as he's cut down.

Asano winces he looks at his friend "Kojima you OK."

Kojima grunts "What happened."

Asano shrugs "Someone attacked us."

Mizuiro nods "So then what happened."

Asano points at Ichigo "He saved... He finally notices Ichigo, "Ichigo but how died wait you look like that guy."

Ichigo nods "Can you walk Mizuiro."

Mizuiro pulls himself up "Ichigo how."

Ichigo sighs "No time to explain get out of here and hide yourselves."

Asano nods "I like your hair, Cool look buddy"

Ichigo nods "Thanks, I guess." He uses **Sonido** and disappears. Asano and Mizuiro look at each other than run off.

Yoruichi's still fighting the female she's tough they've both took a slight beating Yoruichi has a cut lip the Arrancar has a bloody nose they both have bruises all over their faces Yoruichi grins "What's your name."

The female smirks "My name is none of your business as you'll be dead soon."

Yoruichi nods "Is that so." She grins " **SHUNKO** " A bright light appears around her and her orange jacket rips off she then launches herself at the female Arrancar before she can dodge Yoruichi puts her fist right through the Arrancar's chest.

She looks down "How."

Yoruichi pulls out her fist "Simple you're only an Arrancar I'm a former Squad 2 Captain your not strong enough your arrogance was your downfall."

The Female Arrancar grunts and blood comes out of the mouth then she falls to her knees and drops dead of the floor. Yoruichi sighs "She was pretty tough even for me I better help the others they won't stand a chance." She senses the closest allied Reisetsu it's Chad she senses he's fighting two Arrancar she also senses Uryu has one fighting him and Tatsuki and Orihime both have one each. She then senses another familiar Reisetsu she smiles "He's here also" She smiles then she Shunpo's over to Chad's location.

Meanwhile, Orihime and Tatsuki are both beat up there full of cuts and bruises all over The two Arrancar's then started using their swords to cause more pain they can hardly stand.

Orihime looks at Tatsuki "I'm sorry Tatsuki-Chan we can't beat them."

Tatsuki grunts "We can't give up I won't give up not to two lowlife scum like them."

Orihime nods and they both stand up. The male Arrancar smirks "You don't know when to give up do you were getting bored."

Above Tatsuki and Orihime, Ichigo's killing more hollows when he looks down and sees Tatsuki and Orihime they look in bad shape there facing off against two Arrancar a male and female, He **Sonido's** down to them.

The male looks over his shoulder "Hey boss we got two stubborn girls here."

Ichigo smirks "So I see I'm bored I'll kill them myself."

Orihime and Tatsuki are shocked there both thinking _Is Ichigo really going to kill us_. He steps in between the two Arrancar the female sighs "Boss we've had fun with these two."

Ichigo smirks "Shut it" He raises his sword forward " **PULVERISE BLACK DEATH** " His sword changes into a Scythe. Orihime sighs and closes her eyes waiting for her death. Tatsuki can't take her eyes off Ichigo her oldest friend is going to kill her she can't believe it. He smirks lifts up his Scythe then spins around and cuts the male in half then does the same to the shocked women.

He sees the shock of the female Arrancar as she realizes what's just happened before her eyes cloud over and she drops dead beside her friend. Ichigo puts the Scythe over his shoulder "Saved your Bacon there Tats I thought you were strong."

Tatsuki smirks "You bastard I thought you were going to actually kill us."

He shrugs "Well I had to make it convincing."

Orihime is staring at him gobsmacked "Kurosaki-Kun."

He smirks "Hey Orihime saw you were in a spot of bother."

Tatsuki smiles "Dammit now I owe you one."

He smirks "Heal up with Orihime's fairy thing I saved Keigo and Mizuiro I'm gonna make you all owe me one."

Tatsuki smirks "We couldn't do anything to them and you cut them down like they were nothing."

Ichigo smirks "That's because I'm awesome and they were weak plus they made a mistake."

Orihime nods "What was there mistake."

He smirks "Seriously isn't it obvious they messed with my friends."

Orihime smiles "How many more of them are there."

He scratches his head "Well lets see there was eight in total I killed one because he pissed me off just killed those two then the one with Keigo and Mizuiro I sensed Yoruichi took one out which leaves three and Chad's fighting two of them and Four-Eyes has the other one don't worry Yoruichi should reach Chad any minute." Orihime smiles in relief, He nods "Heal up I'll deal with the rest."

Tatsuki nods "Why did they call you boss."

He smirks "Because I was there boss Aizen sent me here but I didn't want this so I fought back."

She nods "Well help the others out probably Uryu first."

Ichigo smirks "Who's Uryu."

She smirks "The Quincy."

He smirks "Oh you mean Four-Eyes do I have to."

She chuckles "Yes."

He scoffs "Fine I'll help the brat"

She smirks "You don't like him do you."

He grins "How did you guess."

She smirks "You called him a brat and you call him four-eyes."

He nods "Yea I don't like him." He nods "Heal up I'm off when your healed try and regroup or kill the rest of the hollows there shouldn't be much left there mostly dead now." He **Sonido's** away. And Orihime uses **Shiten Koshun** around the both of them.

Meanwhile, Uryu's fighting he's holding out but he's taking more punishment than he's given out he sighs "I won't give up but how can I win for someone so small he's so fast and he's strong also."

Just then he feels another powerful spiritual pressure heading his way he pulls himself to standing just as Ichigo appears. The Arrancar looks around "Oh hey boss."

Uryu looks at Ichigo "So you was an enemy after all."

The Arrancar looks from Ichigo to Uryu "You know him, boss."

Ichigo smirks "Yea I met the brat once he's a bit of a whiner isn't he,"

The Arrancar laughs "Yea, won't shut up about being a Quincy whatever that is."

Ichigo points to Uryu "That's what a Quincy is Hunchy."

The Arrancar rolls his eyes "I know that boss."

Ichigo sits down on a rock "Then why ask what a Quincy is if you already knew."

Senzo chuckles **You love pissing people off don't ya**

The Hunchback just shrugs and turns to Uryu "Watch boss as I kill him."

Ichigo smirks "Go right ahead."

Senzo smirks **You said you'd help him**

Ichigo smirks ' _ **I will when I feel he's had enough of a beating.**_ '

Senzo laughs **How devious of you**

Ichigo smirks ' _ **He shouldn't have called me a liar'**_ He looks up "OH Hunchy what's the word when a friend turns on a friend I think it starts with a B."

The Hunchback looks over his shoulder "Betrayal why do you ask."

Ichigo smirks "Just curious have fun." He pulls out his sword and makes an O and X's game 'Hey Senzo pick a spot.'

Senzo grins **Are you for real**

Ichigo nods "Come on."

Senzo smirks **Fine center square** Ichigo uses his sword to put an O in the center he goes bottom left. Senzo Smirks **Top Left** Ichigo smirks and does that then does Ichigo does bottom right Senzo grins **Bottom middle** Ichigo puts that in Ichigo does top right which leaves Senzo with middle right Senzo groans **A draw**

Ichigo nods ' _ **Yea bummer.**_ ' He looks up and sees Uryu's barely standing he has blood dripping down his eye and left arm. Ichigo smirks "Hey Quincy you just gonna give up I thought your Quincy Pride wouldn't allow that."

He turns to the Hunchback "Hey Hunchy, watch him he's holding back we've already lost four Arrancar's two girls took out two of them and this tan skinned purple haired babe took out another there's always two sides to a coin good and evil you should remember that."

The Hunchback is shocked as is Uryu he stunned _Could Orihime and Tatsuki have taken out two Arrancar's whereas he can't do a thing yes Yoruichi-San can hold her own but Orihime and Tatsuki it can't be._

Hunchy turns to Ichigo "Boss you can't be serious."

Ichigo nods "I'm deadly serious you should keep your guard up."

The Hunchback scoffs "Please he has nothing left."

Ichigo nods "Fair enough" Ichigo continues watching then sighs ' _ **Might as well save the day again aye Senzo.'**_ He **Sonido's** behind the Hunchback and stabs him in the back "You should have paid more attention Betrayal was your first clue, two sides to the same coin good and evil and keeping your guard up I'm surprised you didn't realize."

The Hunchback realizes what's happened as does Uryu who's confused. The Hunchback grunts "W-Why."

Ichigo drills the sword right the way through "I have my reason's scum." He rips out the sword and kicks him away.

Uryu looks at him "Why did you kill him he was your ally."

Ichigo scoffs "He was trash and he was weak besides Tatsuki asked me to give you a hand and before you asked I lied. They didn't kill two Arrancar's I got there just in time you all need more training I was correct about Yoruichi though about her being a babe as well as killing the Arrancar I'd go find Orihime If I was you I off to see if Chad needs help he's fighting two also but I think Yoruichi's on her way to him. I'll go also I'd like to see Yoruichi fight."

He **Sonido's** away leaving Uryu alone he grunts "I don't get him."

Meanwhile, Chad's barely holding off the two girls he's just not strong enough he can't even touch them the moment one has an opening the other attacks him before he can attack and vise verse. He's got blood dripping down his face and he's tired he sees them both coming at him again. He sighs "Is this all I have I'm useless no I can't give up."

He tries to stand up but falls back to his knees "Dammit" He looks up and sees them coming there going slow now just to taunt him just before they connect on him one of them is kicked in the gut and the other in the face when he looks up he sees Yoruichi.

She looks over her shoulder "You need more training Sado let me deal with this."

He nods "There strong and fast and they work as a team there also sisters."

She nods "OK."

The two Arrancar's Casey and Macey look up Casey snarls "What the fuck who are you bitch get lost."

Yoruichi smirks "Now, now, ladies teaming up on one young man your so mean."

Macey scoffs "Leave us alone he's are plaything."

Yoruichi smirks "I'm afraid I must insist in tagging in your fights now with me."

Casey and Macey smile they look at each other then back at Yoruichi. Casey smirks "Be careful of what you wish for we have to impress our boss we can't lose we have to show him our strength so we can win his heart."

Macey smirks "What Casey said Kurosaki-San will be ours."

Yoruichi's eyes go wide open as does Chad's. Yoruichi then glares at them maybe from jealousy _I won't let them win, Ichigo wants sexier women than these two tramps._

Chad pulls himself up using the side of the building "They have feelings for Ichigo."

Ichigo's killed several more hollows on his way to meet up with Yoruichi and Chad he senses that Chad's pretty beat up but Yoruichi seems fine and that's good he hovers above them and they don't sense him so he decides to watch, he watches as the two female Arrancar's attack Yoruichi. He's surprised that she's taking them both on and not only that she's done some damage to them both he smirks

He hears Senzo chuckling **Your girls doing well King a total babe and a great fighter the whole package.**

For once Ichigo agrees with him ' _ **You're right.**_ ' He hears the two girls shouting at Yoruichi telling her there fighting to gain his affections he smirks ' _ **Please Yoruichi would win hands down.**_ '

Senzo grins **I agree with you King but if you choose them you get double the fun.**

Ichigo smirks ' _ **That's true but I'd still pick Yoruichi over those two not that they aren't attractive but come on Senzo Yoruichi's a Goddess.**_ '

Senzo grins **That's true King.**


	8. Mission Failed

**Ichigo's Curse Part 8 Mission Failed**

 **Summary: Ichigo returns to Hueco Mundo in failure but does he really care how will Aizen react does he suspect anything**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 _ **'Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

Ichigo's still watching Yoruichi as she's fighting or from Ichigo's perspective toying with them. He smirks 'She's real powerful don't you think Senzo.'

He laughs **She's a former Captain for her these two are not even a challenge singularly but together things might change I'd say these two combined are Captain level by themselves Lieutenant level the one she killed before was stronger than these combined and look she's not 100%.**

Ichigo nods and looks down he then sees her damage cuts on her arms and face several bruises on her body he finally decides to get involved he floats down to the ground he lands in front of Chad. Chad looks up "Ichigo."

Ichigo nods "How you doing Chad they did a real number on you."

Chad nods "Yes they are too powerful for me."

Ichigo nods "Stay back."

He nods "OK."

Macey and Casey notice Ichigo and they pull away from Yoruichi. Macey smiles "Kurosaki-San."

Casey waves "Hey Kurosaki-San."

Yoruichi turns back and smirks "Hey Ichi-Boo."

He laughs and Macey and Casey look stunned and also jealous.

He smirks "Sup Yoruichi killing one Arrancar wasn't enough for you."

Macey and Casey look at her and clench their fists.

Yoruichi shrugs her shoulders "You know me Ichi-Boo have to keep my body in tip-top shape."

Ichigo grins "I bet you do with that perfect ass of yours not to mention those other two assets."

She blushes "Your forgetting my amazing lips surely you haven't forgotten them."

Macey and Casey look at him in shock he looks at them then Yoruichi "Oh no I could never forget those lips they tasted so nice."

Macey looks at Ichigo "Kurosaki-San you kissed her."

Ichigo scratches his head and smirks "You could say that."

Casey looks at him "But she's the enemy she killed one of us."

Ichigo nods "She did but then I've killed five myself."

They both look at Ichigo in complete shock then at each other than at Yoruichi they both scream at Yoruichi "You turned Kurosaki-San against us." They launch themselves at Yoruichi but Ichigo jumps in and punches them both in the gut and they stagger back.

Ichigo turns to Yoruichi "Wow the Arrancar did a real number on you."

She shrugs "I've been through worse you really killed four of them by yourself."

He nods "Yea two were attacking Orihime and Tatsuki had to kill them they did a real number on them. Then killed the one attacking Asano and Kojima, then killed this Hunchback one wasn't the brightest I did warn him, the last or should I say first I killed because he made the mistake of calling me weak and had the cheek to say he was better then me so I put a **Cero** through his chest."

Yoruichi smirks "You've been busy."

He nods "Which means you killed the blond she felt the strongest of them all."

She nods "She was until I used **Shunko**."

He smirks "That like a special move or something."

She nods "Yea."

He grins "So what did you do to her."

She grins "Put my fist through her chest."

He smirks "Ouch now that's gotta hurt."

Macey looks at Casey "We have to inform Aizen-Sama." She opens up a **Garganta** and heads to it.

Casey looks at her "Come back."

Just before she gets to the **Garganta** Ichigo appears in front of it "Sorry Macey I can't let you do that I'm going to have to kill you it gives me no pleasure to kill women so know this isn't personal" He charges up his two fingers and points them at Macey who's too shocked to move.

He sighs "Sorry Macey, **Cero**." A red beam shoots at her she doesn't even attempt to move he then sighs as he hears screaming as the **Cero** vaporizes her or so he thinks. He looks at Casey "I did not enjoy that Casey but I can't allow Aizen to know which means you also have to die." Casey's actually crying for her sister and the fact that they were betrayed by their hero, ever since he arrived in Hueco Mundo his exploits were well known they never spoke to him but they watched him from afar.

They adored him he was there role model they jumped at the chance to join this mission so he'd notice them and now he just killed her sister. She looks up "Why Kurosaki-San we were your biggest fans we idolized you we came on this mission so you'd notice us."

He sighs "Then I am sorry like I said killing Macey brought me no satisfaction but I can't let you inform Aizen." Just then several people arrive Tatsuki, Orihime, and Uryu all healed up.

Ichigo nods "You're all healed your powers are amazing Orihime."

She smiles "Thank you Kurosaki-Kun." She then rushes to Chad and starts healing him, Casey notices what's happening.

Ichigo looks at her "I'd ignore what you see Casey Aizen will not be informed."

Orihime heals Chad then works on healing Yoruichi. Uryu looks at Casey "Why is she still alive."

Orihime finishes with Yoruichi and sees Macey "Kurosaki-Kun that one's not dead."

Casey's stunned "Macey" She runs to her sister "Stay with me, sis."

Ichigo is conflicted on what to do. Orihime stops next to him and starts healing him he only has a few cuts she nods "I might be able to heal her."

Uryu looks at her "Why would you do that."

Ichigo looks at her then at Casey "Hey Casey."

She looks around "Yes Kurosaki-San."

He sighs "I'll do you a favor if you do me one."

She nods "Name it."

He points to Orihime "She can heal Macey but in return, you tell Aizen nothing."

Casey nods "Do it."

He nods "Your sure Orihime."

She nods "Hai" He nods and walks over to Macey along with Orihime and she starts to heal Macey.

When she's done Macey wakes up "What happened Kurosaki-San."

He sighs "She healed you in return for your silence."

She nods "I see I-I will tell nobody."

He nods "See that you don't."

Just then a **Garganta** opens and a woman jumps out and lands in between everyone. Yoruichi is stunned she's very powerful and a very attractive woman and her breasts are bigger than hers. The women looks at the two Arrancar then at Ichigo "Ichigo are you OK."

He nods "Yea Tia I'm fine what are you doing here."

She smirks "Making sure your OK who are all these people."

He smirks "Nobody you need to worry about but I have a favor to ask."

She nods "Name it."

He points to Casey and Macey "Hide them from Aizen."

She looks at them then Ichigo "Might I ask why."

Ichigo sighs "They owe me there lives and I don't think that Aizen will be pleased that we failed."

She nods "Hide them for how long."

Ichigo shrugs "Until Aizen forgets about them does he know who was sent here."

Tia shakes her head "No, he just asked whoever wanted to go to meet outside my palace."

He nods "Good them take them back and hide them."

She nods "Very well Ichigo I will hide them Aizen is planning on giving you a Fraccion of your own or so I've heard."

Ichigo grins "Really, sweet."

She smirks "You are strange Ichigo are you coming also."

He nods "Shortly."

She nods "What are their names."

He smirks "Casey and Macey."

Casey nods "I'm Casey and she's Macey so Casey and Macey Maximos."

Tia nods "Very well, Casey And Macey follow me don't be too long Ichigo, Aizen could get suspicious."

He smirks "Don't worry I'll be fine Tia."

She nods and the three of them go through the **Garganta** and disappear.

Yoruichi smirks "Tia aye getting surrounded by women are you, you do know Casey and Macey have the hots for you."

He smirks "I heard."

Tatsuki smirks "Damn Ichigo your having more luck with women now you're dead than you ever did when alive."

He smirks "Yea I know the blond Tia she's an Espada number 3."

Yoruichi looks at him "What's an Espada."

He smirks "The top Lieutenant's of Aizen there is 10 of them."

She looks shocked "I saw the number 3 on her what does that signify."

He smirks "She's the third strongest and the only female Espada."

Uryu sighs "And you let her take them two Arrancar and just leave she'll tell Aizen."

He smirks "I highly doubt that."

Tatsuki smirks "And why is that."

Ichigo smirks "She has a major crush on me plus if it came down to a fight she would win she's stronger than me I think." He looks at Tatsuki _Déjà Vu_.

Yoruichi clenches her fist, Ichigo notices so **Sonido's** in front of her "Hey chill." He brushes his hand on her cheek and plants a kiss on her lips then he pulls back but Yoruichi grabs his jacket and pulls him forward and they lock lips again everyone is watching shocked apart from Tatsuki who's grinning."

They finally break the kiss and he smiles "I have to go and report back to Aizen."

She looks at him worried "What will you do you kind of failed."

He smirks "No sweat I'll make up some lie I'll be fine you better train them up there strong but there not strong enough for Arrancar's only me and you are beside I'm Aizen's secret weapon remember."

She nods "I'll get to work on it."

He nods and She grins "Do you like Tia."

He sighs "Not sure I think so but you're my number one goddess."

She grins "Stay safe."

He nods "Will do." He turns away from Yoruichi "You should all train the Arrancar's are strong but Espada are well let's say I'm not sure if I can beat them Tia's stronger than me I think I'd rather not find out until I get stronger myself." Ichigo then opens up a **Garganta** and climbs in and it closes.

The rest of them are all trying to come to terms with what's just happened. Yoruichi coughs "Come on we should head home tomorrow we all need to train we can't let Ichigo bail us out all the time."

She sighs as she looks in the sky, Tatsuki walks up to him "You're worried about what will happen to him."

Yoruichi nods "Wouldn't you be worried he pretty much single handedly fucked up his own mission he was in charge of this attack."

Tatsuki smirks "Not a very good leader then."

Yoruichi smirks "Deep down Ichigo's still in there he protects his friends which he did today."

Tatsuki grins "What he's done all his life."

Yoruichi nods "OK, come on let's go."

Uryu sighs "I don't trust him."

Tatsuki sighs "Shut it four-eyes I trust Ichigo more than I trust you and I don't trust you one bit you arrogant arsehole."

Yoruichi puts her hand on Tatsuki's shoulder "Calm down, but Tatsuki's right I trust Ichigo he'll be OK."

Orihime nods "I trust Kurosaki-Kun also."

Chad nods "It goes without question that I do." They all walk off and head home.

 **Hueco Mundo**

The Garganta opens and out comes Ichigo he stretches "What to do now."

He hears a voice "Follow me."

Ichigo spins around "Oh Mr. Emotionless what do you want."

Ulquiorra shows no emotions "Follow me Aizen-Sama wants to know what happened on your mission."

Ichigo sighs "So tedious fine lead the way."

Ulquiorra **Sonido's** away.

Ichigo smirks and steps forward then puts his other foot in front of the other like he's taking a test for the police to see if he can walk properly.

Ulquiorra returns "What are you doing."

Ichigo smirks "I'm coming chill jeez."

Ulquiorra shows no emotions he just **Sonido's** away and Ichigo reluctantly follows. Ulquiorra leads Ichigo to Aizen's room Ulquiorra opens the door and informs Ichigo to head inside then the door closes.

Ichigo sees Aizen with the grinning guy again. Ichigo smirks "Mr. Smiley welcome back, sup Aizen."

Gin smirks "Mr. Kurosaki."

Aizen nods "So how did your mission go."

Ichigo smirks "To tell you the truth it didn't go so well the Arrancar's that came with me lets just say there dead because they were weak but I did lead them as you asked."

Aizen nods "If they were so weak why didn't you take over."

Ichigo smirks, "You told me to lead not to fight."

Aizen smiles "I see so tell me these people who took out your allies tell me about them."

Senzo sighs **Lie to him you can't tell him the truth.**

Ichigo nods ' _ **I know like I'm going, to tell the truth to four-eyes.**_ ' He turns to Aizen "Well there was the bow guy a Quincy so he said then there was this total babe with purple hair and some guy in green looks like a tramp to me."

Aizen nods "And there was nobody else no normal Ryoka with special powers."

Ichigo smirks "Am I getting interrogated shouldn't I be strapped up to a chair or something."

Aizen smiles "No Kurosaki I'm just curious."

Ichigo nods "I see well to answer your question No I didn't see anyone else the people you mentioned before I left these Ryoka they did not fight from what I saw. If there were, these powered people wouldn't they have done something to help those others I mentioned I would have felt them from what I saw most of them were taken out by the total babe I mentioned she was very strong and a tanned babe." _Not to mention a great Kisser._ Senzo chuckles.

Aizen nods "Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara are the two you mentioned."

Ichigo nods "Yoruichi aye such a nice name and I called him Mr. Dopey so I'll stay with that reminds me of a tramp."

Aizen nods "This boy the supposed Quincy was he at least powerful."

Ichigo smirks "I wouldn't say powerful he took out a lot of crappy hollows but he totally got owned by the little Hunchback until Mr. Dopey turned up."

Aizen nods "Might I ask why you killed an Arrancar before you left."

Ichigo grins "Oh well he said wait let me think oh yeah he said and I quote So you're the boss huh you don't look impressive you look weak you should run away and leave it to me, chump.

He annoyed me so I put a **Cero** through his chest I don't like people questioning my authority."

Gin bursts out laughing "Oh I missed that drat."

Aizen nods "You could have just beaten him up."

Ichigo nods "I could have yes but where's the fun in that he disrespected me he made his own grave now is that all."

Aizen nods "Yes oh before you go was there any interference from the Soul Society or the local Shinigami."

Ichigo sighs "Haven't I already told you, other than those three I saw nobody, besides don't you work there couldn't you figure that out for yourself."

Aizen smirks "You may go."

Ichigo nods "Later Smiley, Aizen."

He leaves the room and sees Ulquiorra "Why so Gloomy Mr. Gloomy did someone take your toys people can be so cruel don't you have no friends." Ulquiorra doesn't give him a reply so Ichigo just smirks "Later Gloomy." Ichigo laughs as he leaves "You need to lighten up be a bit like Mr. Grimm he's a fun guy I guess." Ulquiorra looks at him and then walks off.

Ichigo makes his way back to his room as he gets inside he sees Tia in his room she looks up "What did he say and more importantly what did you say."

Ichigo smirks "Well he asked me how it went I told him a few white lies but overall told him the mission was a failure."

She nods "And he believed you."

He smirks "Why wouldn't he, he wasn't there after all."

She nods "No he wasn't but did you sense Ulquiorra."

He raises and eyebrow "Who's that."

She smirks "Mr. Gloomy as you call him."

He shrugs "No, why was he sent there if he was he'll find out about you coming also."

She nods "I didn't think of that and now I think about it I could feel him so no he didn't go you were lucky he records everything in his eyes he will then show Aizen what he saw."

He smirks "So his eyes like a camera or something interesting wait, now he's even more creepy than he was before."

She nods "He is creepy."

He nods "So how's Casey and Macey."

She nods "Apacci is getting them sorted."

He nods "OK, were you worried about me or something is that why you're in my room."

She blushes "I only wanted to know what happened you should get some sleep."

He yawns "Yes your right all that supposed watching sure left me tired."

She grins "Good night Kurosaki-San."

He nods "Laters Tia-Chan."

She leaves the room and he takes off his jacket then pulls off his boots and trousers then climbs into bed. He smiles "Kissing Yoruichi again felt good."

Senzo grins **If the others weren't around would you have taken her right there.**

Ichigo smirks ' _ **You mean had sex with her never crossed my mind but damn you Senzo now it is, I'll visit her tomorrow maybe we can become better acquainted.**_ '

Senzo laughs **Your going to visit her again you really like her don't you plus it will be a month later remember.**

Ichigo nods ' _ **Oh yea and to be honest I can't stop thinking about her.**_ '

Senzo grins **Good make her your Queen, King.**

Ichigo laugh ' _ **Yea maybe wait why do you call me King am I like Royalty or something.**_ '

Senzo bursts out laughing **You are King because you control your body, myself and Diablos are your Knights so to speak.**

Ichigo nods "I see."


	9. Strange Feelings

**Ichigo's Curse Part 9 Strange Feelings**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

' _ **Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow**_ '

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

 **A/N: Some of the beginning seems like Deja Vu lol**

The next morning Ichigo wakes up well if you could call it the morning it's always dark outside he grins W _ould it be that hard to create a damn sun_ he sniggers "That's not a bad idea maybe I should look into that this place is nearly as depressing as looking at Mr. Gloomy's face."

He bursts out laughing at that Senzo chuckles **You really are weird but I have to admit a real funny guy King.**

Ichigo grins ' _ **You got that right Senzo.**_ '

There interrupted by a knock at the door Senzo grins **Who do you think that is Blonde or that pigtailed girl she so has a crush on you.**

Ichigo scoffs ' _ **Loly come on she looks about two years older than my sisters.**_ '

Senzo grins **So what**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **Shut up**_ ' "Come in" The door opens and in comes, Loly holding a tray of food when she sees Ichigo topless she blushes.

Senzo starts laughing **Told Ya**.

She gulps "I brought you breakfast Kurosaki-San."

He nods "OK put it on the bed."

She nods "Yes Kurosaki-San."

She places it on the bed and she notices Ichigo rubbing his shoulders she's studying his body and she's blushing _How can he have a body that amazing_.

Ichigo looks at her "Is there anything else"

Loly looks up and blushes as she knows she's been caught staring. She gulps "Is there anything else you need."

He raises an eyebrow "Like what."

Senzo grins **She probably want to do you.**

Loly looks at him "Anything, I noticed you were holding your shoulder I could ya know give you a massage again or something."

Senzo bursts out laughing **She so wants you**.

Ichigo shrugs "My shoulder is killing me sure why not."

Senzo stops laughing **Seriously you do remember what happened last time.**

Loly nods and she climbs on the bed behind him and starts massaging him just touching his body is driving her insane it was a joke really she never expected him to say yes but she's also glad he did now she gets to touch his amazing body again. Outside the room two female servants are outside his room they can hear groans from Ichigo they saw Loly go in earlier and there giggling one smiles "Kurosaki-San is so cute."

The other smiles "Yea, and Loly's getting some right now lucky bitch."

Apacci's walking down the corridor when she sees two female servants at Ichigo's door and there giggling like school girls. She raises her eyebrow "What are you tow doing." They look at her and bolt. She smirks she continues walking down the corridor when she passes Ichigo's door and hears "Damn Loly that feels good your good at this."

Apacci freezes "Loly that bitch taking advantage of Kurosaki-Kun again, She grins "Lucky bitch."

Tia's in the main room with Mila Rose and Sung-Sun "So where is Apacci."

Mila Rose smirks "Probably gone to the scientist freak to get a boob job." Sung-Sun chuckles behind her sleeve. Tia doesn't look impressed. Just then Apacci walks in the room and immediately sees all three women look at her.

Tia raises an eyebrow "And where have you been."

Apacci shrugs "Just walking around needed to stretch my legs"

Tia nods "I see."

Apacci grins, "I think Loly's having sex with Ichigo again"

Tia glares at her "She's doing what." She **Sonido's** out of the room so fast there all in shock.

Apacci looks at Mila and Sung-Sun "Was it something I said wait didn't this happen last time."

Tia appears outside Ichigo's room "No way are you taking what's mine."

She's about to kick open the door when she hears a groan "Damn Loly never had this before it feels nice."

Her hand clenches into a fist she then kicks the door open. She steps inside expecting them to be naked again but she's shocked to see them both clothed well Ichigo only in trousers and Loly behind him with her hands on his shoulder. Loly and Ichigo look up

Senzo laughs **BUSTED**.

Ichigo smiles "Oh hey Tia what brings you here"

Tia looks at him then Loly "OUT"

Loly squeals then rushes out of the room.

Ichigo smirks "You owe me a new door."

She looks at him "What were you doing."

He raises an eyebrow "Nothing she was just giving me a massage kind of slept funny and my shoulder hurts wait are you jealous again."

Tia steps up to him as he's still sat on the bed she climbs into his lap grabs his face and kisses him. Senzo's laughing his head off. Ichigo's stunned but he kisses her again he knows he's kind of in love with Yoruichi but Tia is amazing and beautiful also the more time he spends with her the more he's falling for her also.

After a minute of kissing they break for air, it was a lot different from the passionate kisses he shared with Yoruichi it was rougher but it was still nice. She looks at him "Why be jealous of her she gave you a massage again I kissed you again yet again I got a better deal don't you think."

He grins "So you was jealous." She blushes he smirks "You got the better deal Loly's a nice girl and all but she kind of reminds me of my sisters."

She nods "Oh, do you miss them."

He nods "Yea I've seen them though they know I'm alive the living dead but alive."

She smiles under her mask. She climbs off him and sits next to him on the bed. "Aizen won't be happy your meeting your family and what about what happened all those humans with special power did you tell him about them."

He shakes his head "No and I won't there my friends from my old life well apart from four eyes I kind of hate that guy."

She sighs "Your taking a risk especially after what happened he might send Ulquiorra to spy on you."

Ichigo clenches his fist "Then I will kill him myself"

She looks stunned "You'd kill an ally."

Ichigo looks at her "Anyone who attacks my friends or family are my enemies ally or not."

She sighs "But your serve Aizen-Sama."

Ichigo stands up "I do not serve him I serve myself I'm my own man I'm nobody's lapdog I told you this before."

She stands up also and puts her hand on his cheek "Don't do anything stupid I don't want anything to happen to you."

He looks at her "Tia."

She puts a finger on his lips "That woman with Purple hair I saw the way you looked at each other do you have feelings for her." He looks away she reaches for his face "Ichigo tell me."

He looks at her "I do."

She lets him go "I understand."

She gets up to go but he grabs her hand. She turns back and is brought into a hug. She surprises herself by putting her arms around his waist. He sighs "Although I have feelings for her I also have feelings for you, your nothing like those other arseholes your kind and strong and I enjoy spending time with you."

She sighs "Ichigo."

He lets her go and she leaves the room he sighs "Well that was awkward."

Senzo laughs **How many women are you going to get attracted to jeez.**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **What I like Yoruichi and Tia that's all.**_ '

Senzo laughs **What about Loly, Menoly, Macey, Casey and that Tatsuki chick she could hardly keep her eyes off your chest**.

Ichigo smirks ' _ **Yea I noticed that yeah she's attractive but I'm not a player like Mizuiro. Tatsuki was my oldest friend but I don't know I do like Tatsuki.**_ '

Senzo chuckles **Yea that guys a total pimp and I have all your memories and you did like Tatsuki in what way I don't know**.

Ichigo smirks ' _ **Yea he had a new girl every day and as for Tatsuki I think I'll just keep her as friends.**_ '

Senzo grins **Just friends or friends with benefits.**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **Shut up just friends Yoruichi and Tia that is all.**_ '

He steps over his door 'Tia's really got a temper.'

Senzo grins **Nobody touches her man King.**

Ichigo smirks then leaves the palace as soon as he gets outside he opens a **Garganta** and steps inside. Tia who was out on the balcony saw him do it and she sighs "I won't let you go easily I'll prove I'm the better women for you."

She grabs a cloak that all the Espada have it's to hide there Reisetsu she then jumps off the Balcony and lands in the sand she wraps the scarf around her and then opens a **Garganta** and follows him inside.

 **Karakura Town**

Ichigo steps out of the **Garganta** and looks around "What to do what to do. He senses Yoruichi although it's faint he's about to go there when he senses Yuzu and Karin and he smiles and heads in that direction. It takes a few minutes to get to where they are he then sees them walking home together and talking he smirks and uses **Sonido** to get in front of them in the next block he leans against the wall and waits for them to pass.

Karin sighs "It's not a big deal why are you making so much out of this."

Yuzu pouts "Karin we both did well on a test you should be happy."

Karin rolls her eyes "Whatever it's not as if it was a major exam it was only a stupid test."

Ichigo's heard them and smirks "Karin never changes." He waits for them to start walking past the alleyway he's in then he smirks "Hey girls want some candy."

Senzo chuckles **Creepy**

Karin and Yuzu both hear Ichigo although they don't recognize the voice.

Karin steps in front of Yuzu "Get lost you creepy freak."

Ichigo chuckles and steps out "Is that any way to talk to your older brother."

Yuzu smiles "Ichi-Nii."

Karin groans "You acted like a weirdo."

Ichigo grins "Sorry couldn't help myself hey how you doing."

Yuzu smiles "We just did well on our end of term tests."

Ichigo nods "I heard."

Yuzu is shocked "How."

Ichigo grins "I can read minds."

Yuzu looks stunned and Karin raises an eyebrow "Really."

He chuckles "Nah I just heard you that's all."

Yuzu smiles "I got 96%."

Ichigo nods "I take it that's good."

Yuzu nods "That's really good."

He nods "Cool."

Yuzu smiles "Karin got 98%."

Ichigo ruffles Karin's hair "You're both smart that's good."

Karin knocks his hand off "What are you doing here."

Ichigo pout "Your so mean Karin can't a big brother be happy for his sister's accomplishments."

Yuzu smiled "Thank you Ichi-Nii."

Karin nods "Thanks." Just then Ichigo senses Orihime and Tatsuki walking in there direction.

Tatsuki looks at Orihime "It's so weird Ichigo's alive aye he's changed a lot it's like he's a new person all those nicknames it's like he's somebody else but that doesn't matter as long as he's alive."

Orihime smiles "Yes that's true his nickname for Urahara-San was funny."

Tatsuki grins "Yea Mr. Dopey was funny and Four-Eyes man I almost died on my feet."

Orihime nods "He doesn't like Uryu that much Uryu said he just sat there as that Arrancar beat the hell out of him."

Tatsuki nods "Yea but nobody much likes Uryu."

Orihime nods "I know but still Uryu could have died."

Tatsuki nods "I don't think Ichigo would have allowed him to die he knows about your powers he probably oh I don't know why he did it but you healed Uryu and Ichigo did save Uryu in the end."

Orihime nods "That's true, wait is that Karin and Yuzu who are they talking to"

Tatsuki sighs "They know better than to talk to strangers especially Karin."

Orihime nods "Yuzu's smiling."

Tatsuki sighs "Let's go and see who it is."

Orihime nods "Hai" They both walk up to Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo senses them again and smirks "Hey guys my psychic ability senses that we will be joined by Tatsuki and Orihime."

Orihime and Tatsuki heard that and Orihime speeds up "You have psychic abilities Kurosaki-Kun."

Karin smirks as does Yuzu.

Ichigo's about to answer when he sees the uniform Orihime and Tatsuki are wearing he also notices Karin and Yuzu are wearing the same uniform. He smirks "Nah I could just sense your Reisetsu that's all."

Karin looks at Ichigo "What's Reisetsu."

Ichigo slaps his face "It's the spiritual power running through your bodies."

Karin nods "Oh."

Ichigo smirks "Man the people who make those uniforms are perverts I mean look how short the skirts are and the shirts wow."

The four girls blush and Senzo's on the floor laughing his head off **Damn king you crack me up sometimes that was classic but you do realize your drooling over your sisters**.

Ichigo then realizes that ' _ **Shit**_ '

Yuzu blushes "Ichi-Nii you can't say things like that."

Karin nods "Yea your sounding like dad and that perv Urahara-San."

Ichigo sighs "Sorry sis it's my damn Inner hollow he's corrupting me but speaking of Mr. Dopey I wonder if he could get a uniform for Yoruichi she'd look good in that."

Tatsuki is blushing but trying to hold in her laughter, Orihime is finding this awkward as she used to have feelings for Ichigo and he's acting like those other people from school.

Ichigo smirks "Sorry guys oh why don't you walk these two home Tatsuki I know you'd probably kick anyone's ass anyway there's a lot of creepy guys about."

Tatsuki grins "OK so what you doing here aren't you sort of like a bad guy now."

Ichigo grins "I'm a double agent but don't tell anyone anyways I gotta go and see Mr. Dopey see if he has a school uniform like that for Yoruichi she'll look smoking hot in that with her fine legs amazing body and amazing cur...

Tatsuki puts her hand on his mouth "Shut up will you." He gives her hand a raspberry and she pulls away "Yuck your so gross."

He smirks "Laters" He **Sonido's** away.

Tatsuki sighs "Come on Karin, Yuzu lets go."

Yuzu nods "OK."

Karin sighs "Ichigo's weird but he's happy he hasn't been a happy person since mom died." They all nod especially the sisters and Tatsuki as they all know him best.

Above them Tia has watched the conversation and she kept on clenching and unclenching her fists "I better watch those two the sisters are OK but the spiky-haired girl seems to have enjoyed that awkwardness better then the other could she."

Before she can finish Ichigo uses **Sonido** to disappear. She's about to follow when she hears Karin talk about his mom and a part of her is sad at that His mom died that's sad. Then she remembers what he said about Yoruichi and the Uniform so she uses **Sonido** to follow him. Ichigo on the way sees women get robbed he sighs and as the guy gets close to him Ichigo closelines him anyone watching would see a guy get hit with and invisible object.

The women stops next to the guy she saw him get hit and went down like a sack of bricks. When she gets there the women grabs the bag.

Ichigo watches her ' _ **Damn big breasts.**_ '

Senzo grins **Pervert** The women speaks "Damn idiot trying to rob Ikumi Unagiya I don't think so now how should I deal with you."

Ichigo grins "Castrate him."

Ikumi spins around but doesn't see Ichigo. She smiles "Castration maybe next time" Ichigo chuckles then **Sonido's** away.

Tia watches the act and is confused "Ichigo really is a strange person he just attacked a guy why would he do that well the guy did take something from that women." She sighs then continues following Ichigo, Ichigo stops he looks around as it feels he's being followed he looks straight at Tia but doesn't notice her

He shrugs then looks around then after a minute he smiles "Found you." He **Sonido's** away and she follows.

She follows him to this shop "Urahara's Shouten." She watches him talking to a kid. Ichigo looks at the kid with red hair hitting another girl with a brush.

The girl yelps "Stop hitting me Jinta you're supposed to be sweeping the floor."

The Red Haired boy now known as Jinta looks at the girl "I did it yesterday you do it."

The girl sighs "Urahara-San said you had to do it."

Jinta goes to swing the brush again but instead of hitting Ururu his hands bring down nothing.

Jinta looks at his hands "What the He. Before he can finish the brush smacks him on the head and he hits the floor. Jinta looks up "What the hell who are you."

Ichigo smirks "You don't need to know."

He looks at the girl "What's your name."

The girl who had her hands over her head looks up "Ururu."

Ichigo nods "You said Urahara asked the punk to sweep."

She nods "Hai."

Ichigo nods then turns back to Jinta "Then I think you should do it."

Jinta smirks "Or what."

Ichigo grins "Or I'll shove this brush so far up your ass the brush head will come out of your mouth."

Jinta smirks "Yea right you wouldn't dare."

Ichigo grins "You wanna bet do you really wanna feel your insides hurt that badly." Ichigo tosses the brush "Get to work."

Jinta catches the brush _This guy is insane_ He sighs and starts sweeping.

Ichigo turns to Ururu "Names Ichigo is Mr. Dopey in."

Ururu looks confused "Who's Mr. Dopey Mr. Ichigo."

Ichigo sighs "Urahara."

She nods "Oh Urahara-San's inside."

Ichigo smiles "Don't let the punk bully you."

She nods and he ruffles her hair before stepping inside the shop.

He smirks "Hey Mr. Dopey where are you."

Urahara sighs "It's Urahara, Ichigo and what can I do for you Kurosaki-San."


	10. Cat Fight

**Ichigo's Curse Part 10 Cat Fight**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

' _ **Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow**_ '

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

Ichigo grins "Well Mr. Dopey have you seen the school uniforms the girls I mean."

Urahara smiles behind his fan "Why yes, Ichigo why do you ask I don't think you'd suit the look."

Ichigo chuckles "Oh it's not for me it's for Yoruichi."

Urahara grins "Oh really I must admit she would look good in the uniform."

Ichigo nods "I agree I saw Orihime, Tatsuki and even my sisters they all looked nice but I think Yoruichi would beat them hands down."

Urahara grins "Luck would have it that I happen to have one in just her size."

Ichigo grins "Well chop chop go and get it."

Urahara nods "Wait right there."

Ichigo sighs "Make it quick."

Urahara returns a minute later with a uniform "Here you go she's downstairs."

Ichigo grins "Thanx Mr. Dopey."

Urahara pulls the rug across and Ichigo jumps down not even using the ladder, Urahara smiles. Tia's still suppressing her powers she heard the whole thing she groans I don't think so bitch Ichigo's mine She sees Ichigo drop down the hatch and she sees the Hat man smile then turn around and she uses **Sonido** to quickly descend the hatch also.

Ichigo senses Yoruichi straight away he smiles then he senses that same thing again Is that spiritual pressure He shrugs then uses **Sonido** to approach Yoruichi. He's able to get right behind her without her sensing him.

Yoruichi wipes her forehead "Quite a workout need to keep in shape."

Ichigo sneaks up behind her and grabs her waist and wraps his arms around her then whispers in her ear "Is my goddess tired."

She grins "Ichigo." She turns around and they kiss "What are you doing here."

He grins "I came to see my goddess I've got a surprise for you."

She grins "Really and what's that."

He reaches the floor and picks up a packet "I want you to try this on."

She grins "You want me to play dress up."

He grins "Hell yeah, you'll look smoking hot wearing this."

She grins "OK." She takes the package and **Shunpo's** behind a rock.

Tia's seen Ichigo and that bitch kiss Tiburón sighs **Beat the hell out of that bitch she's trying to take our Ichi-Kun**

Tia sighs ' _ **He's mine, not yours**_ '

Tiburón pouts **That's not fair I wanna have some Ichi-Kun fun**.

Tia sighs ' _ **Shut up**_.'

Yoruichi rips open the packaging and smirks "Pervert well if it's what he wants I'll give him a show he'll never forget maybe I'll do a striptease for him." She chuckles then starts changing she grins "Looking sexy girl damn I look good shows off my perfect legs and well the shirt certainly shows off my breasts." She grins and starts walking back to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighs "Come on Yoruic.. She comes around the corner and he's in total shock.

Senzo bursts out laughing **Damn king this was a great idea your goddess looks amazing how can anyone look that good I saw that Orihime and Tatsuki and they looked great but come on rip those clothes off her and have your way with her just look at her teasing you like that** Ichigo is speechless

Even Tia and Tiburón are speechless then they both snap out of it with Tiburón speaking first **Damn girl she does look great in that but you'd look better damn we both would.**

Tia is clenching her fists ' _ **I don't think so bitch.**_ '

Yoruichi stops a short distance from Ichigo "Well how do I look."

Ichigo gulps "Fucking hell you look good enough to eat."

She grins "I was hoping you'd say that."

He grins "Oh really."

She grins she spins around for Ichigo and he's almost drooling.

Senzo grins **Damn just look at her make her yours.**

Ichigo's about to step forward when there's a massive Spiritual Pressure growing and out of nowhere Tia arrives she looks so different ( **Resurrección Form** ) and grabs hold of Yoruichi by the hair and drags her away.

Ichigo looks stunned "Tia" _Damn she looks hot in that._

Senzo grins **Cat Fight, Cat Fight, Cat Fight**.

Tia grabs her shirt and ends up ripping it open Yoruichi goes to grab her top but she's hardly wearing anything on so she starts punching and scratching, both continue doing that not even knowing their breasts are showing.

Ichigo is shocked but his face is also bright red and he's drooling.

Senzo is laughing his head off **Fucking hell King this is awesome Striptease**.

Ichigo kind of wants to stop this but he also kind of doesn't.

Tia ends up ripping the skirt away from Yoruichi leaving her completely naked. Yoruichi doesn't stop she ends up ripping the skirt off of Tia and there now on the floor rolling around trying to claw each other's eyes out there also both now naked.

Ichigo grins ' _ **I don't believe they know about underwear.**_ '

Senzo laughs **It's better this way.**

Ichigo chuckles ' _ **Hell Yea.**_ ' Ichigo watches them then sighs "Shit" He **Sonido's** forward and pulls Yoruichi off of Tia. She immediately stops fighting as she feels Ichigo's arms around her so she turns around and locks lips with Ichigo but only for a few seconds as Tia launches forward and pushes her away from Ichigo, and then she locks lips with Ichigo but like before Yoruichi grabs her and **Shunpo's** away tosses her onto the floor and **Shunpo's** back to Ichigo.

She immediately goes for his jacket almost ripping Ichigo's arms out of his sockets to get the top off. When it's off she starts licking his chest until Tia reappears and grabs her and **Sonido's** away tossing her into some rocks before using **Sonido** to return to Ichigo.

She locks lips with him then starts trying to rip off his trousers he slides them down and she ends up pushing him on the floor and she lays on top of him she grabs his cock and starts stroking it until Yoruichi returns and tosses her away and jumps on Ichigo and goes for a different approach by grabbing his cock and wrapping her mouth around it and she starts giving him a blowjob.

Tia pulls her off and does what Yoruichi was doing and he grunts.

Senzo is laughing his head off **Damn King this is too much.**

Yoruichi instead off pushing off Tia she ends up placing her womanhood above his face, he grabs her thighs and brings her down and he starts licking her pussy.

Tia looks up and grunts Tiburón grins **Make him cum first beat this bitch.**

Ichigo is on cloud nine right now two smoking hot babes are having their way with him. Yoruichi moans "Faster Ichi-Boo make me cum."

Tia's enjoying this feeling she's never actually done this before but she did see what Yoruichi was doing briefly that is. Ichigo can't believe how amazing this feels he can already feel he's almost done. Yoruichi is loving this it's been too long since someone's done this to her she can feel it she's almost done she also can't believe how hot that Tia is **She has bigger tits than me**.

A minute later Ichigo feels it, of course, he can't say anything as he's having to much fun licking Yoruichi's amazing pussy. Tia is sucking away when it happens Ichigo's hot seed enters her mouth she licks it all up and it actually tastes nice. Exactly the same time as Ichigo released his load into Tia's mouth so did Yoruichi into Ichigo's. Like Tia, Ichigo licks it all up and it feels amazing her could get used to this.

Tia and Yoruichi both get off of Ichigo they look at each other Ichigo expects them to fight again but they don't they actually switch over Yoruichi goes for his cock whilst Tia sits on his face. Ichigo grins "I'll enjoy this Tia."

He starts licking her pussy and Tia moans this being the first time anyone's ever done this to her. Yoruichi also noticed this but ignores it **I finally get his cock damn I've wanted this since I first met him well in this form of course**. Ichigo can't believe his luck he can already feel his body relaxing he knows he won't last long again the first time did something to him and well this feels awesome. After a minute of sucking Yoruichi can feel it comings she grins she stops sucking "Yes Ichi cum for me."

Tia looks over her shoulder just as Ichigo cums in Yoruichi's mouth. She licks it all up savoring the amazing bitter taste so long she's waited to taste it again. Yoruichi grins at Tia's back then grins and lowers herself onto his cock. Ichigo feels the added pressure on his body he feels her as she starts riding his cock. Yoruichi moans "Oh Ichi your so big."

Tia looks over her shoulder and groans but she also feels it she moans "Ichi-Kun cumming." A few seconds later she comes in Ichigo's mouth. She moans "That feels so good again."

He nods "OK." He continues licking her pussy and he's enjoying this feeling.

Yoruichi moans "Cumming Ichigo."

Ichigo feels it as her pussy clamps around his cock and they both cum together. They continue to ride out there highs she grins "I just took your virginity." Tia sighs but just then she cums again. Yoruichi climbs off "Time for you to feel Ichigo's cock what's your name."

Tia sighs "Tia Harribel."

Yoruichi nods "Then fuck him, Tia."

Yoruichi climbs off him and Tia lowers herself onto Ichigo.

Yoruichi leans down and locks lips with Ichigo. Tia is moaning "This feels so good Ichigo your so big." She puts her hands on his chest. _His body is amazing_

Tiburón grins **You enjoying yourself**

Tia nods ' _ **Yes this feels so good.**_ '

Tiburón grins **Grab her breasts**

Tia's stunned ' _ **What**_ '

Tiburón grins **Don't tell me you didn't see her body if Ichigo wants her then you have to have her also.**

Tia's stunned she stuns herself by putting her hands around Yoruichi and pulls her towards her. Yoruichi is stunned by this until Tia reaches down and sticks a finger inside her. Yoruichi moans "Damn girl keep doing that."

Ichigo is stunned Tia is riding him whilst pleasuring Yoruichi. Tia groans "Cumming Ichigo." A few seconds later they both cum together. A few seconds later Yoruichi cums all over Ichigo's chest. She climbs off his chest then leans in and licks all the cum off of his chest. They both get off of Ichigo He sits up pushes Yoruichi down and shoves his cock inside her doggy style. Tia surprises her again by kissing Yoruichi on the lips. Tia then lies down and Yoruichi moves forward and starts licking Tia's pussy. Tia wasn't expecting this but it feels good.

Tia moans "That feels good"

Tiburón laughs **Damn girl never expected this.**

Ichigo continues "Damn Your so tight Yoruichi this feels so good."

He looks at Tia "How you doing Tia."

Tia blushes "This feels amazing."

He chuckles "Good."

Yoruichi stops licking "Cumming Ichi."

He nods "Good."

Tia nods "I'm cumming also." The three of them all cum together.

When they've all finished Ichigo pulls out "Your turn Tia." Tia blushes but gets on her hands and knees and he enters her.

Yoruichi grins "Tia your turn to taste me." Tia nods and leans down and starts licking Yoruichi's pussy she's surprised how nice this feels. Yoruichi moans "Oh that's good Tia keep doing that your good at this." Tia blushes but keeps on going.

Ichigo keeps on thrusting against Tia's pussy "Damn girls you're both so fucking beautiful I want you both." They all keep going Ichigo groans "Shit I'm done."

Tia stops licking "Me too."

She then goes back to Yoruichi's pussy who moans "That makes three of us."

They all keep going for a few minutes before the three of them all orgasm at the same time. Ichigo pulls out of Tia. Tia licks up Yoruichi's juices before she moves away. She lies beside Ichigo there both exhausted.

Yoruichi grins "Follow me guys" They both stand up and follow Yoruichi they don't go far she leads them to hot springs. Yoruichi takes both of their hands and pulls them into the hot springs, They follow her to the rocks at the back.

Tia notices her scratches and bruises are healing "What is this."

Yoruichi grins "These hot springs heals cuts and strained muscles."

They both nod. Yoruichi pushes Ichigo down against the rock then Tia and Yoruichi sits either side of him and they both start kissing Ichigo all three tongues battling against each other for dominance.

They continue kissing him for a short while then Tia pulls away she sits beside him this has been a strange day that's for sure even Tiburón is silent and so is Senzo.

Yoruichi isn't finished so she straddles Ichigo's lap "You got more in you Ichi."

He grins "For my goddess always." They start going at it whilst Tia starts touching herself. It doesn't take them long and after a few minutes they release inside each other again then Yoruichi climbs off him and Tia straddles him and takes over.

She grins "Did you miss me."

He grins "Never my Shark Goddess."

Yoruichi rolls her eyes "Hey."

He grins "Your my kitty Goddess."

She grins "OK."

Tia can't believe she's doing this "First I catch you getting a massage from Loly the...

Yoruichi shouts "What some girl gave you a massage."

Ichigo sighs "Why Tia."

She grins "Remember I got a better deal first I kissed you then I had sex with you, she won't get anything which means no more massages."

Yoruichi smirks "So Ichi does this mean were both your girlfriends."

Ichigo nods "Yea I guess so."

Yoruichi nods "Then I will keep the girls off you on this end." She kisses Tia "You keep them off on your end."

Tia nods "Understood."

Senzo grins and does a whip sound then Ichigo hears screaming **Let go of me Diablos stop punching me dammit.**

It takes only a few minutes before Tia kisses Ichigo "Cumming Ichi."

He nods "Me too." A minute later they orgasm inside each other again. Tia rides out her high then she leans her head on his shoulder.

Tia sighs "We better get back after what happened with that failed mission I don't trust Aizen to not do something against you."

Yoruichi sighs "What did you tell Aizen."

Ichigo sighs "I told him you and Mr. Dopey took out the Arrancar's with Four-Eyes getting his ass kicked."

Yoruichi nods "You didn't mention your friends."

Ichigo shakes his head, "I told him I didn't see them."

Yoruichi sighs "Did he believe you."

Ichigo shrugs "Don't care."

Yoruichi nods "You should get back." Ichigo nods and they all get out of the hot springs and they head to the clothes. Ichigo puts his on Tia surprisingly her clothes wasn't ripped can't say the same for Yoruichi's school uniform. Yoruichi puts her normal clothes on and they head upstairs.

Urahara sees Ichigo and Yoruichi "Did you have fu... He stops when he sees Tia "And who may you be."

Ichigo grunts "Mine don't look or you'll lose your head."

Urahara nods "Understood Kurosaki-San."

Urahara watches the three head outside. Ichigo turns to Yoruichi and wraps his arms around her waist and locks lips with her. They kiss for a minute before they pull apart. Tia then steps forward and kisses Yoruichi then she opens a **Garganta**. Ichigo grins "Catch you later Kitty Goddess."

She grins "Catch you later boyfriend, girlfriend."

Tia nods and Ichigo grins and they both head inside the **Garganta** and it closes.

Urahara's in shock "Bloody hell Yoruichi who was that."

Yoruichi smirks "Well that was Ichigo, my boyfriend, the other was my girlfriend Tia Harribel."

Urahara nods "I see so you three had fun."

Yoruichi grins "Maybe." She smirks and walks past him into the shop.

Urahara sighs "Kurosaki you lucky bastard."


	11. Ichigo's Posse

**Ichigo's Curse Part 11 Ichigo's Posse**

 **A/N: A new chapter is up everyone I'm still in shock that this story has over 7100 views with over 60 followers and about 50+ Favourites I can only say thank you for reading well the new chapter is up hope you enjoy it there will some new OC Characters and 2 returning characters read and enjoy and review if you want.**

 **Tiburón, Senzo, Diablos speaking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 _ **'Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow'**_

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

After returning back to Hueco Mundo Ichigo and Tia return to Tia's palace. Ichigo kisses Tia for a few minutes before they break apart even though they'd rather sleep together. Ichigo smirks "See you tomorrow Tia."

She smiles "Same to you Ichi-Kun."

He smiles and yawns then walks to his room whilst Tia enters her room. Ichigo enters his room and stretches he pulls his coat off and tosses it on the chair he then takes his trousers off and climbs into the bed pulling the silk sheet over him. _This bed rocks._

Tia's lying in bed but she can't sleep all she's thinking about was what happened earlier with not just Ichigo but Yoruichi she grunts "Dammit I can't sleep." She smirks remembering what happened a few days ago when she joined him in his bed she smirks "Why not." She climbs out of the bed and grabs her clothes before using **Sonido** to enter Ichigo's room. As she enters the room she smiles as she notices that all Ichigo's clothes are on the chair and she means all of it.

She blushes and puts her clothes next to his then approaches the bed and climbs under the covers. Ichigo's facing her but he has his eyes closed she puts her arms around his neck and locks lips with her lover he grins "Couldn't stay away."

She kisses him again "No." He grins and locks lips with her again and they cuddle up and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, Aizen's in his room talking to Gin "It seems those two are close."

Gin smirks "Working to your advantage easier to get him to join you."

Aizen nods "Indeed and I have another way to keep him on our side."

Gin nods "You mean giving him his own Fraccion."

Aizen nods "Although he's not an Espada he is just as strong."

Gin nods "Well let's hope he accepts you know he doesn't want to be held down."

The next day Ichigo wakes up and his hands unintentionally touch her ass and she grins "Enjoying yourself."

He grins "Why yes my lover."

She blushes and they start kissing she's now on top of Ichigo. There interrupted by a knock at the door. Neither Ichigo or Tia care so the doors opened and Loly comes in but she's shocked to see Tia on top of Ichigo but there just kissing. Tia senses Loly and looks over she sees the food she's brought and she sees that Loly's staring at them "Get out." Loly yelps before she runs out the room. Tia reaches over and brings the food over and they start feeding each other.

After they've eaten they remain in bed with her lying beside him using her finger to make circles on his chest whilst they also continue kissing. There's another knock at the door and they both groan. Ichigo groans "What."

The door is opened by Apacci she storms in the room "Aizen-Sama... She then freezes when she sees Tia in the bed with Ichigo.

She smirks "Mistress-Harribel I didn't know you were here."

Tia nods "What does Aizen want."

Apacci noticed she didn't say Sama but she lets that go. "Aizen-Sama requests Kurosaki-Sama's presence."

Ichigo grunts "What does the Shinigami want now."

Tia sighs "You can leave now Apacci."

She nods "Understood Lady Harribel." She sees Ichigo and Tia sit up and the sheet falls down showing off both Ichigo and Tia's upper bodies. Apacci blushes as she quickly leaves _Wow nice body Kurosaki same for Lady Harribel_.

Ichigo pulls Tia into his lap and they kiss for a few minutes before they stop. Tia climbs out of the bed "You don't want to keep the Shinigami waiting, my love."

He smirks "I'd much rather spend the day with you."

She smiles "Same here what do you think he wants."

He shrugs "No idea." She kisses him once more before she grabs her clothes and **Sonido's** to her own room. Ichigo lies back on his bed and

Senzo chuckles **Damn Ichigo two women how do you do it.**

Ichigo smirks ' _ **I'm just that good.**_ '

Senzo then speaks **What do you think the Shinigami wants.**

Ichigo sighs ' _ **No idea.**_ '

Senzo speaks again **Do not trust a word he says he's keeping things from you.**

Ichigo nods ' _ **Aren't I doing the same**_ ' Senzo says nothing. Ichigo gets dressed and leaves the room he sees Apacci and she smirks and he grins "Have something to say Apacci-Chan."

She grins "Not at all Kurosaki-Sama."

He nods "Thought not so what you escorting me again or something."

She smirks "Sure why not gives us time to talk."

He nods "Fine."

She grins "So you and Lady Harribel aye, I'm glad she's found someone so hot."

He grins "Be careful Apacci-Chan, Lady Harribel might get the wrong idea."

Apacci grins "So she's the jealous type is she."

He grins "You could say that she kicked down my door because she thought Loly was having sex with me when she was only giving me a massage this happened twice so yes, I'd say she's the jealous type, although I probably should have said yes to the second Massage when she offered it so any idea what glasses wants."

Apacci chuckles "You don't like him much do you."

Ichigo smirks "Gosh what give it away."

She grins "I'm smart, and no I have no idea what he wants."

He nods "OK."

They remain silent until they get to the main room. Apacci smirks "This is as far as I go."

He nods "Catch you later Apacci-Chan."

She grins "Yea catch you later Kurosaki-Sama."

He pushes the doors open and sees Aizen with Mr. Smiley and this other dude he hasn't seen before with dreadlocks. He grins at Aizen "More Posse Aizen, first Mr. Smiley and now Mr. Dreadlocks so what's the deal what do you want I was having a good morning."

Gin grins "With our very own blond tanned Arrancar no less."

Ichigo smirks "Jealous much Smiley."

Aizen coughs to get there attention "The reason I called you Kurosaki-San is I have decided to give you your own Fraccion."

Ichigo raises his eyebrow "Come again."

Aizen smirks "Your own team."

Ichigo nods "Okey Dokey."

Aizen nods "You can come in now." Another side door opens and two guys enter along with two female Arrancar's he's already acquainted with. Aizen nods "This will be your Fraccion introduce yourselves."

The first to step forward is the man with Red hair he wears a massive white coat and trousers with fingerless gloves and a scar down his left eye "My name is Kamereon Sanchez it's an honor to meet you Kurosaki-Sama."

Ichigo nods "Kamereon aye, welcome you look strong I'll have to test you."

Kamereon nods "As you wish Kurosaki-Sama."

The next guy steps forward he has long spiky black hair wears White shorts with a jacket without sleeves with flames all over the jacket the guy smirks "Name's Ryu Sanada sup Kurosaki-Sama."

Ichigo smirks "I like this guy I'll enjoy fighting you."

Ryu smirks "Just name the place Kurosaki-Sama and I'm there."

He steps back Macey steps forward she knows she has to act like she doesn't know Ichigo same with her sister again she has a lollipop in her mouth. She's wearing the same clothes as before well mostly her jacket it's white and black stripped same for the trousers she also has a black sash and white and black stripped gloves "It's a pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-Sama I look forward to working alongside you, my name is Macey Maximos I can show you a good time I'm very flexible."

Ichigo smirks _Upping your game Macey Kinky_ He smirks "I'm sure you are Macey with a body like yours I'd expect nothing else."

She giggles "Why thank you Kurosaki-Sama."

She steps backward and Casey steps forward she has a lollipop in her mouth also she's all in white again but there is also some orange stripes now she now has long white gloves with Orange and Black Lines on them she smiles "Hey Cutiepie names Casey Maximos as you can tell Macey's my sister I look forward to working for you maybe we can get to know each other better if you know what I mean."

Ichigo grins _Damn girls Tia's really not gonna like you two_ He smiles "I'm sure we could get to know each other." He winks at her and she blushes and he bursts out laughing and Macey's giggling also so is Senzo.

Casey grins "I'd like that Kurosaki-Sama." She steps back to join her sister.

Ichigo turns to Aizen "Is that all."

Aizen nods "Yes that is all."

Ichigo turns to his Fraccion "Come on Posse let's go hunt some hollows."

Kamereon seems confused "Why Kurosaki-Sama."

Ryu grins "To get strong dummy isn't that right boss."

Ichigo grins "Exactly." Ichigo leaves the room followed by his new team. Ryu and Kamereon are bickering whilst Macey and Casey are beside Ichigo. He smiles "How you been girls."

Macey latches onto his left arm and Casey his right Macey grins "Just great I have to thank you for healing me we told nobody"

Casey nods "Yea we didn't even tell that blond women's team."

Ichigo nods "You better ease up on the arm holding that blond woman is my girl."

Macey seems confused "What about that tanned women with purple hair."

Ichigo smirks "Oh she is also."

Casey grins "So you have two girlfriends."

He nods "Yea." They feel a familiar spiritual pressure approaching so they let go of his arms. Ichigo also notices it's Tia. She comes around the corner with her Fraccion Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun. Tia sees the two Arrancar from a few days ago and the two guys following Ichigo.

She nods "What did Aizen want." Her Fraccion noticed she didn't say Sama after his name.

Ichigo grins "This is my Fraccion Macey and Casey Maximos, Ryu Sanada and Kamereon Sanchez."

Ryu sees Apacci and smirks "Hey dig your eyes multi-coloured so cool."

Apacci blushes and Ichigo smirks I'm so gonna enjoy tormenting her now. Mila Rose grins "Hey Kurosaki-Kun."

He nods "Mila, Sung-Sun, Apacci, Tia's watching Macey and Casey she can tell there attracted to Ichigo well she's not gonna let them have her man.

Mila Rose notices Kamereon "Hey Tall Dark and Handsome lighten up."

Kamereon rolls his eyes and Ryu grins "Yea Sanchez lighten up or did someone eat your dinner you in a bad mood." Apacci smirks and blushes again.

Ichigo grins "Well girls duty calls were going Hollow hunting have to sharpen up the new posse."

Ryu sighs "Hey boss you not going to introduce us to these fine ladies."

Ichigo smirks "Well I could do but where would the fun be in that."

Apacci steps forward "Hi I'm Emilou Apacci, the Lanky girl is Franceska Mila Rose and the other is Chan Sung-Sun."

Ryu smirks "Well hello ladies and you are."

Ichigo turns around "None of your business." Ryu just smirks. Ichigo walks past but as he passes Tia she grabs his coat and they connect their lips for a kiss. Then they pull apart Ichigo smirks "Later girls come on posse we got Hollows to kill."

Macey and Casey grin and jog after Ichigo, Kamereon just rolls his eyes and follows. Ryu smirks _So the boss man likes the blonde aye_." He grins "Ladies catch you later, Apacci-Chan."

She blushes "Yea later Sanada-Kun."

Mila Rose grins "Apacci's got a crush."

Apacci blushes "Shut up Gorilla."

Tia smirks "Come, girls, we have training also"

They all nod "Yes Lady Harribel." Tia watches Ichigo leave with his new Fraccion and the two girls Casey and Macey in particular, when she hid them from Aizen they became friends with her Fraccion and she overheard them say how handsome he was Casey was actually drooling when talking about her Ichigo.

Tiburón speaks **Them bitches lay one finger on our Ichi-Kun and I'll kill them**.

Tia sighs ' _ **Our Ichi-Kun he's mine, not yours.**_ '

Tiburón chuckles **Hey I want a piece of him you shared him with the cat lady why can't you share him with me also.**

Tia sighs ' _ **I'll think about it but nobody else'**_

Tiburon grins **Thanks, Tia I can't wait to taste him I'm drooling just thinking about it.**

Tia sighs but says nothing. She then walks off with her Fraccion who are bickering well Apacci and Mila Rose are no surprises there "Girls, we have training."

Mila grins "Can't we watch Kurosaki-Kun and his new posse I'm sure Apacci wants to drool over Ryu some more."

Apacci grunts "I do not."

Sung-Sun grins, "You say that but your face says differently."

Apacci snarls "Shut up."

Mila grins "Apacci's got a crush, Apacci's got a crush."

Apacci grins "What about you I saw you checking out Kamereon."

That shuts up Mila Rose who also blushes. Tia rolls her eyes and Tiburón's laughing her head off.

Ichigo's now far away from Las Noches he's close to the hollow forest he stops "Well posse lets hunt some Minos Grandes."

Ryu smirks "Damn boss the big guns let's have some fun."

Casey and Macey smile at each other. Kamereon just rolls his eyes they all pull out their weapons and start attacking. After an hour they've all done well killing a few Minos Grandes. Ichigo brings them all back to him "Good work Posse now it's time you showed me your **Resurrección's**."

Ryu nods He puts his sword in front of him **DESTRUIR DRAGON DE KOMODO** a black mist forms around him when it fades away Ryu has changed he now has a Komodo Dragon Scale armor type with a full body covering.

He now has Black spiky hair ( **Think hollow dragon samurai**.) He also has sharp jaw-fang teeth with hollow claws, His tongue is hanging out with some sort of residue. He now holds a Kusarigama.

Ichigo smirks "Very nice." That is so badass, Macey and Casey are in shock.

Kamereon just rolls his eyes and points his sword forward **SUDARIO CAMALEON** a green vapor surrounds Kamereon when it dissipates he now has scaly type armor he vanishes then appears in front of Ichigo he still has his red hair. His weapon is now a flail he also has another weapon which is his tail he surprises them by cutting off his hand. There all in shock until it quickly grows back.

Ichigo grins "Like a Cameleon nice well you're up now girls."

Macey and Casey step up and stick out their swords Macey shouts **RUGIDO EL BLANCO TIGRE** Macey is then shrouded in a white vapor. Casey also shouts **HACER ESTRAGOS BENGALA TIGRE** she's then shrouded in an orange vapor.

When it dissipates Casey looks similar to a Bengal Tiger but she now has fur on her shoulders and has ripped shorts stripped orange and black and a red and black tank top showing off her large breasts she now has enhanced muscles, and Speed she has sharp fangs for a close attack. Her weapon well she like Kamereon has sharp claws on her hands, but her other weapons are throwing knives but there is a residue on them she grins "Poison Kurosaki-Sama."

He nods then he looks at Macey who now has White Tiger Striped Armour which has hollow plating and it's striped along shoulders & legs. She also has razor claws and fangs the armor really brings out her enormous breasts there bigger than her sisters but not as big as Tia's or Yoruichi's. Her weapon is twin Khopesh's ( **Long sickle type blades.** ) Casey looks and pouts _Damn why did she have to have such big breasts_. Macey grins "See anything you like Ichi-Kun."

He smirks "Very nice, I mean all of you so let's see what you got."

They all nod "Hai Kurosaki-Sama."

They all use **Sonido** and start attacking again. He smirks "Tia you can come out now." She **Sonido's** beside him with her Fraccion.

She smirks "They look interesting but those two Macey and Casey better not try anything I saw what they were doing with their so-called breasts."

Ichigo smirks "Why are you jealous Tia you shouldn't be I have you and our little Kitten."

Tia smirks. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun are confused but say nothing. Apacci is blushing watching Ryu slash his way through the Minos Grandes and other hollows that have appeared. Mila Rose is doing the same watching Kamereon.


	12. Resurrección Madness

_**Ichigo's Curse Part 12 Resurrección Madness**_

 **A/N: Here is the long awaited Chapter 12 sorry it's taken so long but here it is 12,727 hits still shocks me keep up the reading and hope you enjoy the new chapter as much as I enjoy writing it so onto the chapter enjoy.**

 **Tiburón, Senzo, Diablos speaking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 **'Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow'**

 _'Inner thoughts'_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

It's been two days since Ichigo gained his own Fraccion he's still unsure why Aizen did this but it's not really a problem he's outside with his little Posse as he calls them "You're doing well your all good."

Ryu grins "Hey bossman how come we haven't seen your ****Resurrección**** yet."

Ichigo knew this was coming eventually "Personally I was going to lie to you and say my ****Resurrección**** is just too awesome for you all to see it and if you saw it you would be sad because mine is better then all yours and you'd all cry like babies but I'd be lying the honest answer is I haven't mastered it yet."

Ryu is shocked "Seriously but you're so powerful you've been a hollow for years right."

Ichigo smirks "Thanks, Ryu your praise of my awesomeness is always welcome but no I have only been a hollow for months well for me it's months still getting used to this whole time difference thing Four-Eyes did something to make me a Vasto Lorde straight off but my rank now is well Vasto Lorde still well sort of I'm a Hybrid actually I'm as strong as some Espada but I'm not technically one."

He then remembers "Oh wait yea I am, I went through that whole thing in my chest coming out naked thing but I'm Arrancar and more I'm an Arrancar/Quincy/Soul Reaper Hybrid so I'm just overall BADASS I've just not really focused much on getting the ****Resurrección**** yet but I will then you will all do what I said cry like babies because mine will be better than all of yours."

Senzo grins ****Macey and Casey are so imagining you naked right now.****

Ichigo rolls his eyes "Macey, Casey, drop that line of thought because if Tia finds out what you were thinking there would be hell to pay."

They both blush and look embarrassed Ryu looks at them funny then back at Ichigo "So boss your a Hybrid how did that workout."

Ichigo sighs "Well my mum was Quincy my dad was a Shinigami/Soul Reaper and I was Human up until a few months ago my mum died somehow I got Senzo you know pale face Ichigo wannabe so eventually I will have the power of all three and you will all bask in my total AWESOMENESS."

Macey and Casey both laugh their heads off as does Ryu, Kamereon seems surprised but is his normal quiet self. None of them have seen Diablos yet they have met Senzo a few times though, So there surprised when Diablos just materializes beside Ichigo.

Ryu looks shocked "What the fuck, who is that."

Ichigo looks beside him ' **Sup D how did you get here.** '

Diablos turns to Ichigo ****Time to continue your Resurrección training tell them to fuck off.****

Ichigo rolls eyes "Seriously D this is my posse show them some respect but none to any other Arrancar other than Tia and her Fraccion Mr. Gloomy or Grimm their fair game though."

Diablos looks at them ****LEAVE NOW****

Ichigo sighs ' ** **Is this what you have to put up with daily Senzo.**** '

Senzo laughs in his head ****Yep welcome to my world.****

Ichigo chuckles ' ** **Been their needs decorating**** '

Senzo laughs ****Yea****

Ichigo sighs "Scram Posse before the bogeyman gets ya." Casey, Macey, and Ryu all laugh but leave, Kamereon just turns around and leaves Ichigo nods ' **Let's Go D.** '

They both walk off and head quite far away they stop miles away and Ichigo brings out Senzo ' **Now What D, S is here hey S meet D.** '

Senzo laughs ****Hey D how you doing****.

Diablos seems irritated ****We have to try again now stand where I am and focus like I told you to feel the energy than when you have it use it****.

Ichigo does just that he feels the dark power but he can't reach it " **Sorry not happening I can feel the bogeyman power I just can't you know reach it.** "

Diablos sighs ****Is your mind blank of everything****.

Ichigo grins " **Well not exactly."**

Senzo laughs ****Thinking about your girlfriends aye****.

Ichigo scratches his head " **Kinda yea**."

Diablos sighs ****Your continued relationship with them is a hindrance you don't need, block them from your mind and focus****.

Ichigo turns to Senzo 'S **uch a Buzzkill ain't he.** "

Senzo is about to laugh until he sees Diablos glaring at him so he just motions zipping up his lips but when Diablos looks away Senzo grins and mimics unzipping it ****Major Buzzkill**** Diablos punches him in the face but Senzo chuckles ****Worth it****

Ichigo smirks but then sighs " **OK, OK, blocking my two smoking hot drop dead gorgeous babes from my mind well until later of course.** "

He then closes his eyes and feels the power and he grabs it, massive black residue surrounds Ichigo then out of the Residue a white Claw-like Hand comes out, when the residue vanishes a new form is there along with a tail (Normal ****Resurrección**** ) Ichigo lets out a massive raw.

In ****Las Noches**** Tia hears the Raw "Ichigo" She ****Sonido's**** off leaving her Fraccion to continue training.

Ichigo's posse hears it also Ryu grins "Sounds Like bossman might have mastered it we should go and see."

Before they leave Tia turns up "Stop, It's unstable he's not mastered it you would only get in the way it's Feral insane right now even I know I'd have a hard time dealing with it and I'm Espada Number 3 you would only die."

They all now feel it and agree not to help. Tia nods and the ****Sonido's**** away. Whilst all that was happening hundreds of Hollows heard the sound, unfortunately, they paid the price as hundreds were cut down by Ichigo's immense power.

When Tia arrive she sees his form and stares in shock "Ichigo" She then sees Senzo and Diablos "What's happened why is he out of control like this."

Diablos turns to her ****He has blocked out everything you and the other women was holding him back, he is free from your influence he will be nothing but a monster now his attachment to the human world is also making him weak****.

Senzo glares at him ****What the hell, you was only supposed to help him get Resurrección not turn him insane.****

Diablos laughs ****NO he is what he should have been now begone wench before I kill you****.

Tia glares at Diablos then looks at Ichigo she ****Sonido's**** to Ichigo but Diablos appear in front of her she growls "Get out of the way."

Diablos laughs ****Leave****

She sighs she ****Sonido's**** again several times but every time he's in front of her she ****Sonido's**** to Senzo "I'll get Yoruichi figure something out."

Senzo looks at her What do you want me to do.

She shrugs then opens up a ****Garganta**** and jumps through.

 **Human World**

Tia jumps through and immediately hides her Reisetsu and makes her way to Yoruichi. She makes it to that man's shop She **Sonido's** past the two kids and jumps down the trapdoor where she feels that Yoruichi's at along with three other signatures.

She stops when she sees them it's the guy in green and the two girls one with Ginger hair and the other Black Spiky hair. Yoruichi's watching them fight when she feels Tia she smirks 'I wonder what she's after.'

Tia steps out "Yoruichi."

They all turn around and other then Yoruichi and Kisuke the others have only seen her once. Yoruichi grins "Hey Tia what brings you here you want to go another round."

Tia grins "Not right now I kind of need your help Ichigo's ****Resurrección**** is out of control I need your help to get through to him us being his girlfriends and all should be easy."

Tatsuki is shocked but not by much "Ichigo's dating you two wow, way to go Ichigo."

Kisuke pouts 'So not fair Ichigo's dating two hot women lucky bastard.'

Orihime is in shock 'Kurosaki-kun wait what's a ****Resurrección'**** "What's a ****Resurrección****."

Even Kisuke is interested as is everyone else, Tia sighs "It's a second stage kind of like your ****Bankai**** but for Hollows, it takes on a more creature based look but because of Ichigo's let's say Hybrid ability he's kind of insane."

Tatsuki speaks "Hybrid of what."

Tia sighs 'This is taking too long' "He's an Arrancar/Quincy/Soul Reaper hybrid only his Hollow powers have surfaced so far that is why Aizen wants him."

Tatsuki nods "Wow, you should go help him Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi nods "Lead the way Tia-chan."

Tia opens up a ****Garganta**** and they head inside then it closes. Kisuke is rubbing his chin "Interesting development."

Tatsuki turns to him "You better not be thinking of fighting Ichigo I won't let you harm my friend hollow or not he's still my oldest friend."

Orihime nods "You'll have to go through me to if you want to get to Kurosaki-kun."

Kisuke smiles "That would be easy but I have no intention of attacking Mr. Kurosaki whatsoever."

 **Hueco Mundo**

Tia and Yoruichi appear in ****Hueco Mundo**** and immediately head off to Ichigo, Yoruichi immediately felt the immense spiritual pressure the moment she arrived. They both arrive back and see hundreds of hollows ripped to shreds. Yoruichi stops when she sees Ichigo, "Ichigo."

Tia pats her on the shoulder "He will change back when we get through to him."

Yoruichi nods "Do you have a plan."

Tia sighs "Working on it."

Yoruichi nods "Work on the go."

Tia nods and they both rush to Ichigo but Diablos appears in front of them. Senzo then appears beside them both. **Took your sweet time so you got any ideas.**

Yoruichi nods "We all attack Diablos three on one should be enough."

Senzo nods **OK man Ichigo's a lucky guy to have you both, wait, as I am his hollow half does that mean that.**

They both reply before he can finish "NO/NO only the real Ichigo."

Tia sighs then smirks "Oh Yoruichi, Tiburón wants some fun time I don't like it really."

Yoruichi grins "You mean your hollow spirit I'm not sure about one on one, but a foursome I'm up for."

Senzo pouts **So not fair**

Tia smirks "Why am I not surprised."

Yoruichi grins "Let's deal with him first then we can go over the detail with our boyfriend over there."

Tia nods "Sounds like a plan let's go."


	13. Taming The Beast

_**Ichigo's Curse Part 13 Taming The Beast**_

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone this has been once hell of a long wait for an update I kind of had writers block but it's over now here's the update hope you like it, there is quite a few adult scenes in this chapter and mentions of Lemon's but not any being written so if you don't like it then you can skip it.**_

 _ **Tiburón, Senzo, Diablos speaking/Kido & Hollow Skills**_

 _ _ **'Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow'**__

 _'Inner thoughts'_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**_

Tia, Yoruichi and Senzo start to approach Ichigo when Diablos appears in front of them **So you brought the other one, good I will help Ichigo by killing you both.**

Tia growls "Your full of yourself Diablos, I'm Espada number 3, I'm easily a match for you, and Senzo well I'm not sure but you will get out of our way now."

Yoruichi smirks "I'm also a former Captain of Squad 2 so I can beat you and like Tia-chan said get out of our way either do it the easy way or the hard way it hardly matters"

Senzo just grins **What these two said, you tricked me Diablos so now is payback.**

Diablos just scoffs **You think you can beat me, how laughable.**

Yoruichi wastes little time and rushes at Diablos using **Flash Step,** she goes for a punch but Diablos grabs her fist and punches her away from him. Before he can go on the offensive he's attacked by a **Bala** from Tia, he dodges that but then has to dodge again from a **Cero** from Senzo. After dodging that he has to dodge from Tia who again uses a **Bala.**

He looks at Tia and growls but he made a mistake he forgot about Yoruichi who suddenly appears in front Diablos and punches him in the gut. He staggers back and then he's kicked by both Senzo and Tia

This battle goes on for over an hour while this is going on Ichigo's killing more Hollows, all three glance at Ichigo both Tia and Yoruichi look at him in sadness, the fight continues though Diablos knows that maybe he's overestimated these three.

Meanwhile, Ichigo kills the last Hollow in front of him and looks around all he sees is dead hollows he then hears a new sound metal hitting metal he looks around and sees Tia, Yoruichi and Senzo and he momentarily freezes, before he can approach them though he's once again attacked by hollows.

This is tiring for him he's been killing for a few hours now he's not really hurt just tired, he grabs a hollows head and rips it from it's shoulders and throws it at another hollow. He looks over at Yoruichi, Tia and Senzo again but then gets pounced on by a hollow who goes to bite his neck until Ichigo grabs its head and smashes the hollow into the ground.

Diablos dodges an attack by Senzo and grabs hold of both Yoruichi and Tia's necks and starts squeezing them Senzo rushes at him but he's knocked away by Diablos wings. **Your a distraction and now I'll kill you.**

Ichigo kills the last Hollow he then looks around and sees Diablos holding both Yoruichi and Tia, something about those two women is familiar he uses **Sonido** and appears behind Diablos he reaches forward and wraps his clawed hand around Diablos neck this shocks all of them Diablos growls **Release me these two are distractions but no longer.**

Ichigo looks at both Yoruichi and Tia, he hears Yoruichi whisper his name "Release them Diablos or I'll kill you."

Diablos feels Ichigo squeeze harder so he lets go Ichigo looks at Tia and Yoruichi then Senzo and seeing him makes him think how familiar he is, he's broken from his observation by Yoruichi's voice "Ichigo, come back to us."

Tia touches her neck "Yes, Ichigo, you can control this, your stronger then this."

Senzo then nods **Yea king, get your head right, Diablos tricked you.**

Ichigo looks at all four of them before looking at Diablos "LEAVE"

Diablos nods **As you wish, maybe they wasn't useless after all.**

Tia glares at him "What did you say, are you saying this was a test.

Diablos smirks **Of course, that four eyed freak Aizen, is trouble, I wanted to test if he could go into Resurrección, and then find his way back, if that wasn't possible I would have killed him.**

All but Ichigo glare at Diablos who just grins **He's lucky he has you three to keep him sane, I needed him to see what his feelings really were for you, if he was going to save you or not, he passed, now I think you, should leave Yoruichi your not a hollow and your presence here could be problematic for Ichigo.**

Ichigo has changed back to normal and he's on his knees, Diablos just nods at them all before leaving, Senzo smirks before following him back into Ichigo's head.

Yoruichi gets onto her knees beside Ichigo she lifts his head up to look at her as soon as he looks at her she smiles and leans forward and plants her lips over his and for a minute they kiss, Tia is OK with it. After a minute Yoruichi pulls back and helps him to his feet. She grins "Well that sure was fun but next time I'd rather not fight your Hollow for that long, but the kissing I'm all for that."

Tia grins "Diablos is right though I can feel people coming I'll open up a **Garganta,** we will come visit when this has died down some."

Ichigo gives her one last kiss "Thank you Yoruichi."

She grins "No problem catch you later you two and maybe we'll talk about that foursome you mentioned earlier."

Tia grins "OK, you better go."

Yoruichi gives Ichigo another kiss before turning to Tia and kissing her for a few seconds before jumping into the **Garganta.** It closes then Ichigo turns to Tia "Foursome."

She smiles "I'll tell you later, I'm glad your back to normal though."

Ichigo then moves towards her and kisses her "Thank you Tia-chan."

She grins "Let's go back you need to rest."

Ichigo looks around "Did I do all this."

She nods "Yes, but don't worry about it there hollows you slaughtered quite a lot, we better get back before Grimmjow arrives, he'll probably try and attack your weakened self."

They nod and leave a few minutes later Grimmjow arrives he sees all the dead Hollows and grins "Seems someone's been busy shame they never stayed I would have liked to join in I felt it was Ichigo but something was different maybe it was his **Resurrección,** I'll have to see how strong he is now, with Aizen-sama not here it seems he won't mind If I test him out."

Meanwhile, Yoruichi returns when she gets into the training area Tatsuki and Orihime are still there when Yoruichi arrives they stop training, they see she's quite beat up so whatever happened sure took it out of her, it's Kisuke who speaks first "So how was it you calm him down."

Yoruichi takes a drink before answering "It was tough but yea he calmed down it was a damn test by that Diablos guy he was testing Ichigo to see if he could snap out of it by seeing people he cares about in trouble." She rubs her neck "And I'm really paying for it."

Tatsuki looks at her "Is he OK though Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi nods "Yea, he's tired but fine as well as me, Tia-chan and Senzo had to battle Diablos I'm guessing Diablos somehow brought the hollows to Ichigo, there was hundreds of dead hollows next to Ichigo."

Orihime looks thankful that everything worked out "Let me heal you Yoruichi-sama" Yoruichi just nods and Orihime uses her **Santun Kesshun** to heal her.

Meanwhile, back with Ichigo he and Tia appears back at Tia's palace and sees her Fraccionwith Ichigo's. Ryu grins "Hey bossman, was that your **Resurrección,** I could feel it."

Ichigo grins "Well my **Resurrección** is just too awesome for you all to see it and if you saw it you would be sad because mine is better then all yours and you'd all cry like babies, so start crying while I go and rest, slaughtering Hollows for over two hours really does tire you out plus using my **Resurrección** for the first time is tiring."

Tia nods "It always tires you out the first time the fact you stayed in that form for over two and a half hours was impressive."

Tia nods "Well come on Ichigo, you should rest, why don't you girls train with these for a few hours, I'll be back later."

Mila Rose just grins knowing exactly what's going to happen.

They all start to train while Tia and Ichigo leave, they head to the palace and to Ichigo's room. They step into Ichigo's room and she makes him sit down on the bed before sitting beside him for a minute they say nothing then she looks at him "Diablos, really is a bastard how are you feeling."

He just grins "Couldn't agree more with you and I'm quite tired, I'm kind of hungry also but I think I'll need a shower first."

She nods "I'll get a servant to make you something."

She leaves the room and he stands up and heads to the bathroom and takes off his clothes and steps into the hot shower the water steaming water hitting his skin feels so good to him the blood from the Hollows falls off his body he closes his eyes and sighs he never told Tia or Yoruichi but he saw everything he did he needs to learn to control his **Resurrección** more.

Tia returns to his room and hears the shower she's about to leave she reaches for the door handle but then stops she then moves away from the door and enters the bathroom and starts to take off her own clothes and joins Ichigo in the shower she's not as tired as him but she's tired and dirty so why not join her lover In the shower.

Ichigo's strangely falling asleep when two arms wrap around his waist and he feels cold breath on his neck and smiles he opens his eyes and turns around and he wraps his arms around Tia and they kiss, they make out for a while before pulling away then they start cleaning each other both touching each others bodies.

After a thirty minute shower Ichigo turns off the shower they both put towels around themselves and enter the main bedroom and see piping hot food waiting for them they both dry themselves and sit on the bed and start eating.

Feeding each other on occasion which is kind of weird for Tia, as before Ichigo came around she was nothing like this, Ichigo's made a huge effect on her since he arrived now she couldn't imagine him not being here.

Tia looks at him "You still tired" He nods so she pushes him onto the bed she pulls the towel from him and unties her own and they both climb under the covers before kissing for a while then she rests on his chest and they fall asleep.

Many hours later they both wake up and just lie in bed she smiles "How you feeling now."

He smiles "Much better, I still need more training though my **Resurrección** still needs some work, is it just me though or does everyone need training."

She sighs "I'm not sure not everyone has a **Resurrección** but your a Hybrid, maybe that's why."

He smirks "You sure it wasn't just Diablos being an ass."

She smiles "It could be that."

They get up and leave Ichigo's room and meet up with there Fraccion's who are just sitting around when they see Ichigo and Tia, they approach them and sit down Ryu smirks "Sleep well you two."

Ichigo grins "Jealous much Ryu, but yea, I slept well I've never felt that tired before."

Kamereon then speaks "Did you master the **Resurrección,** Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo nods "Pretty much,Kamereon, still needs some work but yes, I've finally got it to work so we all have **Resurrección's** now."

Ryu grins "So when do we get to see it."

Ichigo chuckles "You want to start crying that much when you see how awesome mine is."

Macey and Casey both start giggling, Ryu just chuckles "So what happens now Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo smirks "We continue training I guess, I'm sure Aizen will wonder how strong I am when he returns whenever that is."

They all nod and start training several hours later Ichigo and Tia are standing at the balcony of Ichigo's room there looking out at **Hueco Mundo** Ichigo grins "It's still weird it always being night here, it's like were in space or something."

Tia nods "I'm used to it I've never seen it any different unless I visit the World of the Living."

Ichigo smirks "Should we go and visit Yoruichi, she's probably worried about us."

She smirks "You just want to kiss her again" When Ichigo just smirks she grins "Something's never change Ichigo, I've had word Aizen-sama's coming here in a few days, so we have time to visit Yoruichi."

Ichigo smiles "You sound just as excited as I do are you sure you don't want to kiss her again just as much as I do."

She just rolls her eyes "We should go but this may be the last time for a while Aizen-sama plans to stay her for a while, not to mention Ulquiorra seems to be snooping around."

Ichigo shrugs "Aren't you stronger then him though you seem worried."

She nods "I can take him I worry about you and my Fraccion your also."

Ichigo just nods and stays quiet she then opens up a **Garganta** and they head in and it closes behind them.

 **Human World**

Ichigo and Tia enter Karakura town and immediately hide there Spiritual pressure, they look around it seems there's a festival on at the moment, Tia looks confused "What's going on there's monsters here but they don't look like Hollows."

Ichigo chuckles "It's Halloween kids dress up it happens once a year, kids knock on peoples doors and people give them sweets or other treats

Tia watches them "Is there other such festivals."

Ichigo nods "Yes, a few, so lets go.

She nods and they land on the ground they walk through the streets she looks around "There was nothing like this when I was alive."

He looks at her "What was it like when you lived."

She sighs "Different, let's leave it at that."

He nods and they walk through the town after walking for a while until they reach Urahara's shop they enter and see Kisuke, Ichigo sighs "Hey Mr Dopey, is Yoruichi here."

Kisuke turns around "Oh Ichigo and Tia wasn't it yes she's downstairs." Ichigo nods before he leaves with Tia Kisuke stops them "Have you finished your training on that what was it called **Resurrección.** " Ichigo just nods and they head downstairs.

Once they get there they look around Tia smiles "This place seems to go on for miles."

Ichigo looks around and shrugs "It could be a good place to train, now let's find Yoruichi, I can feel her spiritual pressure coming from over there."

She nods and they head over after a short walk they comes across a hot springs they see her naked and Ichigo smirks "Yoruichi your enjoying a nice relaxing dip in the hot springs."

Yoruichi opens her eyes hearing her boyfriends voice she then sees Tia and grins "Well this is a nice surprise, it's been a few days since I left **Hueco Mundo** , how you feelings Ichigo."

He smirks "Feeling much better, how about yourself."

She grins "Feeling good now why don't you two join me."

Ichigo and Tia look at each other before shrugging and taking off there clothes and joining Yoruichi in the hot springs they both feel it and inwardly smile then they reach Yoruichi and she _shares a kiss with them both before they sit down with Yoruichi and Tia sitting on either side of Ichigo, and they just relax, both resting there heads on his shoulders._


End file.
